What if Anakin was female
by Doctorwhofan01
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe Star Wars fanfiction in Which Anakin Skywalker was born as a girl instead of a boy and fell in love with Obi-Wan rather than Padmé and doesn't fall to the Dark side.
1. Episode I:The Phantom Menace

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas,LucasFims,LucasArts and Disney**

 **AN: This is an Alternate Universe Star Wars fanfiction in Which Anakin Skywalker was born as a girl instead of a boy and fell in love with Obi-Wan rather than Padmé and doesn't fall to the Dark side.**

When Anakin first saw Obi-Wan she thought he was the most handsome man she ever saw when she entered the ship from Naboo for the first time and when Qui-Gon entered the ship he was out of breath after battling Darth Maul on Tatooine and sat down and Anakin asked "Are you all right?" Qui-Gon replied to her "I would be lying if I said I wasn't thrown off guard a lit-" he was interrupted by his padawan Obi-Wan said "Master!" Qui-Gon looked up and saw the newcomer and at this moment Anakin saw and fell in love with her future Master and Husband Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Obi-Wan To Anakin And he introduces the nine year old force-sensitive girl "Anakin,This is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon then introduces Anakin to Obi-Wan "Obi-Wan this is Anakin Skywalker. She won us the parts for the ship." Obi-Wan said as shaking Anakin's hand "It's wonderful to finally meet you Anakin."

After Obi-Wan defeated the Sith Lord Darth Sidious's apprentice 'Darth Maul' He went back to Coruscant he was granted the title of Jedi Knight and he persuaded Yoda to let him train Anakin to become a Jedi on Qui-Gon's dying wish.

Everyone went back to Naboo including the Jedi Council for a funeral for Qui-Gon Jinn and as Qui-Gon's remains were burning Anakin asked her future Master "What will happen to me now?" Obi-Wan replies to the young girl "The council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi I promise" The Jedi master Mace Windu Said "There's no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith. Yoda added "Always two there are...no more...no less. A master and an apprentice." He was talking about the rule of two created by Darth Bane 1000 BBY. Mace Windu asked "But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" But that question never gets answered and they both give each other a concerned face.

Outside the Nabooian Palace there was a celebration Parade is happening with both the human Nabooians and the Gungans The Children sing and throw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers. The crowds cheer. It is a grand parade. Queen Padmé Amidala stands next to the newly elected supreme chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker was wearing a female Padawan robe and her hair had a padawan braid attached to it and in 10 years her name will be Anakin Kenobi but their marriage will be secret, Obi-wan, Sio Bibble, and the Jedi Council. R2-D2 stands in front of the Queen's Handmaidens and whistles at the parade. Queen Padmé Amidala and Anakin with Obi-Wan smile at each other In the parade are Boss Nass and his Guards, Jar Jar and General Ceel. The Gungans ride Kaddu. They stop before the Queen and walk up the steps to stand by her Nass holds up the Globe of Peace. and said "Peace" everyone parade marches on.


	2. Episode II:Attack of the Clones part I

**Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars that belong to George Lucas and Disney**

It has been a decade since that fateful day on Naboo and Qui-gon's death and Anakin started her training to become a Jedi Knight and she has gone through puberty and her breasts are C cups.

Anakin and her Master,Obi-Wan Kenobi Are in an elevator to Senator Padmé Amidala's Coruscanti apartment because they both have been tasked at protecting the Senator Of Naboo because there was an assassination attempt that was aimed to kill her failed. Obi-Wan looked at his female apprentice whom straightens out her robes, looking nervous and he said "You seem a little on edge." Anakin replied and lied to her Master "Not at all." Obi-Wan said "I haven't sensed you this tense since we landed in that nasty nest of gundarks." She then look at Obi-Wan and she scoffs and she said "You fell into that nightmare Master, and I rescued you. Remember?" Obi-Wan said "Oh… yes." he chuckled and he teased his female apprentice "You're sweating." and he reassured her saying "Relax. Take a deep breath." Anakin said to her Master "I haven't seen her in ten years, master."

The elevator stops, and they get off. They are approached by Jar-Jar. Jar Jar said "Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilin' to seein' yousa." Obi-Wan said "Good to see you again, Jar-Jar." Jar Jar said "Senator Padmé! Mesa palos here. Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven." Padmé walks over, and both Obi-Wan and Anakin bows. Obi-Wan said "It's a great pleasure to see you again milady." Padmé said "It has been far too long Master Kenobi." She looks at Anakin and says to her "Annie? My goodness, you've grown." Anakin says to her friend "So have you." Padmé said "Annie, you'll always be that little girl I knew on Tatooine." Padmé,Obi-wan and Anakin walk over to sit at two couches and a low table. Obi-Wan said "Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." one of Padmé's security staff called Typho said "I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit to." Padmé: I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me.

Obi-Wan informed her "We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Anakin said to her friend "We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé. I promise you." Obi-Wan said "We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Anakin said to her Master "I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Obi-Wan Said to his female padawan "We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead." Anakin asked him "Why?" Obi-Wan was confused by what she was asking and said "What?" Anakin said to her Master whom she is in love with "Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master; investigation is applies in our mandate." Obi-Wan said "We will do exactly as the Council has instructed… and you will learn your place, young one." Padmé said "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire." They all stand as she walks off. Typho said "I know I'll feel better with you here. I'll have an officer stationed at every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Jar Jar said "Mesa bustin' with happiness seein' yousa again, Annie." Anakin said "She hardly even recognized me, Jar-Jar." Jar Jar said "Shesa happy. Happier than mesa seein' her in a longo time." Obi-Wan said "You're focusing on the negative, Anakin, be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security." Anakin follows Obi-Wan in one direction, Jar-Jar goes in another.

Obi-Wan and Anakin we're outside Padmé's room and Obi Wan Said "Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way. Any activity up here?" Anakin said "Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Obi Wan asked his female apprentice "What's going on?" Anakin Told Her Master "She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." Obi Wan asked her "What is she thinking?" Anakin replies "She programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder."Obi-Wan added "There are many other ways to kill a senator." Anakin said to her Master "I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?" Obi-Wan Told Her "You're using her as bait." Anakin said "It was her idea. Don't worry: no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." Obi-Wan told her "It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice." Anakin asked "And yours are?" Obi-Wan said "Possibly." Obi-Wan said "You look tired." Anakin said "I don't sleep well anymore."Obi-Wan asked her "Because of your mother?" Anakin nods her head and said "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." Obi-Wan said "Dreams pass, in time." Anakin said "I'd much rather dream about you. Just being around you is… intoxicating." Obi-Wan told her "Your thoughts betray you, Anakin. We both have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken."

In Padmé's room, the next one over. She is asleep in bed, Artoo is there on guard, and the droid is at the window.

Anakin asked her master "Do you know what I'm saying,Master" Obi-Wan asked "Are you saying that you're in love with me?" Anakin confirmed saying "Yes that is what I'm saying."

A droid flies closer to the window in Padmé's room, and cuts a circular hole in the glass with a laser. It opens the tube, releasing the large, poisonous worms, which scuttle around, keeping out of Artoo's sight and creeping closer to Padmé.

Anakin said "And besides, I've been with you for years you must've noticed." Obi-Wan said "Anakin please don't push it." Anakin started kissing him passionately they both enjoyed it and suddenly Obi-Wan went back to his senses and pulled her away from him and he hissed "Don't do that again!" Anakin said to her master before being interrupted "Master,please don't…" she felt something happening in Padmé's room Obi-Wan Told Her "I sense it, too!"

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin rush into Padmé's room. Anakin jumps up onto her bed, ignites his lightsaber, and chops the creatures in half. Padmé awakens, and Obi-Wan sees the droid back away from the window. He jumps through the window, smashing the glass, and grab hold of the droid. Dormé, Padmé's Handmaiden, rushes in. Anakin said as she was feeling frantic "Stay here!" Dormé asked Padmé "Are you all right, milady?"

The droid is flying through the city at high speeds, Obi-Wan dangling by his fingertips. The droid smashes Obi-Wan's hand into a building in an attempt to make him fall.

In a sort of garage. Anakin rushes around, looks for a speeder, and then hops into one and she flies off. Back to Obi-Wan. The droid flies directly through a line of traffic attempting again to shake Obi-Wan off. an alien in a speeder was in shock said almost cursing "What the-?" A Dug in a speeder said complaining "Argh! Jedi poo-doo!"

on a balcony. Zam ,a Clawdite Assassin sees the droid approaching with Obi-Wan on it. Seeing this as a bad sign, she shoots with a rifle, then gets in her speeder and flies off.

Back to Obi-Wan. The droid is hit by Zam's shot, and it explodes. Obi-Wan is forced to let go and stats to fall. The ground is hundreds of feet off- maybe thousands. Luckily, Anakin saves him in his speeder. He crawls into the front seat, and Anakin continues to chase Zam the Assassin through Coruscant. Obi Wan asked her "What took you so long?" Anakin told her Master "Oh… ah… you know, Master. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked." Obi-Wan said "There he is." Anakin said to her master "With the open cockpit and the right speed capabilities…" Anakin was interrupted by her Master Obi-Wan said to his female padawan "If you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you did your wit you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Anakin said to her Master "I thought I already did." Obi-Wan told her "Only in your mind, my very young apprentice." They take a very violent, steep, and sharp turn down. Anakin keeps going straight down. Obi-Wan said to his female apprentice "Pull up Anakin. Pull up!" She pulls up only when they almost collide with the foundations of a skyscraper. Anakin said "Whoa-oa!"Obi-Wan said "You know I don't like it when you do that!" Anakin said to her Master "Sorry, Master. I forgot you don't like flying." Obi-Wan said "I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide!"

They follow Zam into a trench-sort of area between two buildings. Zam reaches her pistol out the window and shoots a power coupling. Just before it starts to shoot out violet beams of electricity, she passes by. Unfortunately, Anakin and Obi-Wan get zapped. Anakin said as the electricity went through her "Ow- ow- ow- ow- ow…"Obi-Wan said "Anakin! How many times have I told you to stay- away- from- power- couplings…!" Obi-Wan says sarcastically "That was good!" They fly out of the trench. Zam goes through a tunnel, dodging other speeders and vehicles. Anakin flies out in that general direction, and then takes a right. Obi Wan asked her "Where are you going? He went that way!" Anakin said to her Master "Master, if we keep this chase going any longer that creep is gonna end up deep-fried. Personally, I'd like to know who he is and who he's working for. This is a shortcut… I think." Anakin flies a bit longer and then stops. Obi-Wan told her "Well, you've lost him." Anakin said to her master "I'm deeply sorry master." Obi-Wan says sarcastically "That was some shortcut, Anakin." Obi-wan went back to talking to her serious "He went completely the other way. Once again you've proved-"Anakin says to her master "If you'll excuse me…" Anakin jumps out, falling down until she lands on top of Zam's speeder. Obi Wan muttered "I hate it when she does that."

Anakin is just barely holding on, and Zam tries to get her off by shooting, suddenly turning down, and pulling up. She turns her head at one point, and a patch of her skin turns greenish and then goes back to normal. Eventually Anakin gets herself on top of the cockpit. She ignites her lightsaber and stabs down at the assassin, but jets go of the handle while avoiding blasts from her pistol. It falls away to be caught by Obi-Wan, who is still following close behind. More blasts from Zam's pistol set fire to the control panel. She frantically tries to put out the flames and land her ship at the same time. In her frenzy, Anakin falls off, but luckily she was near the ground. A few seconds later, she crash-lands and runs into a club. Anakin follows her, and meets up with Obi-Wan at the entrance. Obi-Wan said "Anakin!" Anakin said to Obi-Wan "She went into the club, Master!" Obi-Wan said to his female padawan "Patience. Use the Force. Think." Anakin apologizes "Sorry, Master." Obi-Wan said "He went in there to hide, not to run."Anakin said to her master "Yes, Master."Obi Wan holds out Anakin's lightsaber. Obi-Wan tells her "Next time, try not to lose it." Anakin says to her master "Yes master." Obi-Wan tells her "This weapon is your life." Anakin says to her master "I've heard this lesson before, Master." Obi-Wan tells her "you haven't learned anything, Anakin." Anakin tells her master "I try, Master." Obi-Wan asks "Then why don't you listen to me?" Anakin tells him "I am trying."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin walk into the club. Obi-Wan surveys the crowd, looking for Zam.Obi-Wan asks Anakin "Do you see him?" Anakin replied to her master "I think that he is a she. And I think that she is a Changeling." Obi-Wan told her "In that case be extra careful. Go and find her." Anakin asked her master "Where are you going, Master?" Obi-Wan replied "For a drink."

Both walk off in different directions. Anakin goes wandering in search of Zam, Obi-Wan goes directly to the bar. The bartender hands him a drink. A mean sitting next to him with two antennae holds out something similar to a cigarette. Obi Wan says to the bartender "Thank you." Elan Sleazebaggano goes to Obi-Wan and asked "You want to buy some death sticks?"Obi-Wan waves his hand with every sentence he says, using a mind trick on Elan Sleazebaggano. Obi-Wan said "You don't want to sell me death sticks." Elan Sleazebaggano repeated the Jedi Knight "Oh… uh… I don't want to sell you death sticks."Obi-Wan said "You want to go home and rethink your life." Elan Sleazebaggano repeated him again "I want to go home and… rethink my life…"

Elan Sleazebaggano walks off to rethink his life. Obi-Wan takes a sip of his drink. Meanwhile, Anakin isn't having much luck with finding Zam, but she can sense that the assassin is close. She happens to be walking towards Obi-Wan, laser pistol in hand. Obi-Wan senses her presence as well. Anakin walks toward the bar, following Zam. When Zam reaches Obi-Wan, she raises her pistol to the back of his head and is about to shoot, when he suddenly ignites his lightsaber, wheels around, and takes off her arm. The crowd hushes instantly. Anakin arrives at the scene. Anakin says to Zam "Easy…" she says To the Crowd "Jedi business. Go back to your drinks." The three walk outdoors, Obi-Wan supporting Zam. They set her down on the sidewalk and begin to interrogate her. Obi-Wan asks her "Do you know who it was that you were trying to kill?" Zam speaking weakly says "Mmph… It was a senator from Naboo." Obi-Wan asks "And who hired you?" Zam told them "It was just a job." Anakin asked her "Who hired you? Tell us. She then shouted darkly at her "Tell us now!" Zam whimpers and says but was interrupted before she could tell them the bounty hunter's name "It was a bounty hunter called-" A dart flies out of the air and hits her in the neck. Obi-Wan looks up and sees a person hovering on a jetpack a ways above them, clad in blue and gray armor. He flies away a second later and that was Jango Fett. Her skin begins to shift color and form to a rough green and an inhuman texture and shape. Zam says something in a strange language, and her head falls back. She is dead. Obi-Wan picks up the dart and inspects it. Obi-Wan muttered "A toxic dart…"


	3. Episode II:Attack of the Clones part II

The next day, in the Jedi Temple. The High Council is seated, but Obi-Wan and Anakin remain standing. Yoda said "Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan." Mace Windu added "Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Obi-Wan asked "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." Yoda said "Handle that, your Padawan will." Mace Windu said "Anakin escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Anakin said "As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Yoda said "Until caught, this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Mace Windu said to her "Anakin- go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Both Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed down and left.

A little later that day- in the Chancellor's meeting room again. Anakin and Palpatine are discussing Senator Amidala. Palpatine said to her "I will talk with her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that." Anakin said "Thank you, Your Excellency." Palpatine said "And so... they've finally given you an assignment! Your patience has paid off." Anakin said "Your guidance rather my patience." Palpatine tells her "You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met." Anakin said "Thank you, Your Excellency." Palpatine Told Her "I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi… even more powerful than Master Yoda."

In the Jedi Temple. Windu, Obi-Wan are walking along while Yoda is with them but he is floating and sitting on a seat using the force Obi-Wan said "I am concerned for my Padawan. She is not ready to be given this assignment." Yoda said "The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan." Mace Windu informed Obi-Wan "The girl has exceptional skills." Obi-Wan Said "But she still has much to learn, Master. Her abilities have made her, well, arrogant." Yoda said "Yes, yes. A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Hmm… Too sure of themselves, they are even the older, more experienced ones." Mace Windu said "Remember, Obi-Wan if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the force back into balance."

Later In Padmé's temporary é was talking to Jar Jar. Padmé said "I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will your responsibility to take my place in the senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you." Jar Jar said "Mesa honored to be taking on disa heavy burden. Mesa accept dis wit moy moy humility and euh…" Padmé said "Jar Jar- I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal of work to do." Jar Jar said "Of course… milady." Jar Jar walks off, and Padmé walks over to Anakin.

Jar Jar bows and goes out. As he passes Anakin, he flashes a dazzling smile... Padmé is in a very bad mood. Padmé told her "I do not like this idea of hiding." Anakin said "Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter." Padmé is frustrated she said "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the 'Military Creation Act' not to be here when its fate is decided." Anakin said to her friend "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Padmé said "Pride?! Annie, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time." Anakin said "Sorry, M'lady. I was only trying to…" Padmé said "Annie! No!" Anakin told her "Please don't call me that." Padmé asked "What?" Anakin explained "Annie…" Padmé told her "I've always called you that... it is your name, isn't it?' Anakin replied "It's Anakin. When you say Annie it's like I'm still a little girl... and I'm not." Padmé said "I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've…that you've grown up." Padmé smiles at Anakin. She becomes a little shy. Anakin said talking about her love "Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it…" Padmé tells her "Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow." Anakin said "Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only... although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways... a lot of ways... I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it too. He believes I'm too unpredictable… Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it… I know I started my training late... but he won't let me move on." Padmé tells her "That must be frustrating." Anakin says "It's worse... he's overly critical. He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!" Padmé cannot suppress a laugh. She shakes her head. Padmé said to Anakin "I'm sorry... You sounded exactly like that little girl I once knew,when she didn't get her way." Anakin protested "I'm not whining! I'm not." Padmé just smiles at him. Dormé laughs in the background. Padmé told her "I didn't say it to hurt you. Anakin I know…" There is a brief silence. Padmé comes over to Anakin. Padmé tells her friend "Anakin...Don't try to grow up too fast". Anakin told her "I am grown up. You said it yourself." Dormé is watching with concern. Padmé asks Anakin "Can you please go I need to finish packing up my things." Anakin says to her friend "Ok, M'lady." Anakin backs away as Padmé turns and goes back to her packing.

At the coruscant, spaceport freighter docks, transport bus A small bus speeds toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's Industrial area. The spaceport is bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes moves supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of starships. The bus stops before a huge intergalactic freighter starship. It parks in the shadows of an overhang.

Inside the spaceport freighter docks for transport buses Anakin and Padmé, are both dressed in Outland peasant outfits, get up and head for the door where Captain Typho, Dormé and Obi-Wan are waiting to hand them their luggage. Dormé is dressed to look like Senator Amidala. Captain Typho said "Be safe, m'lady." Padmé said "Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé... the threat's on you two now." Dormé told Padmé "He'll be safe with me."  
They laugh, and Padmé embraces her faithful handmaiden. Dormé start to weep. Padmé said trying to reassure her "You'll be fine." 

Dormé said "It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realise I'm not you?" Padmé looks at Anakin and said "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how grown up she is." Dormé and Padmé smile. Anakin kisses Obi-Wan and after she does so Obi-Wan pulls her aside and Obi-Wan said "Anakin, you stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council." Anakin said to her master "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan says to Padme "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time." Padmé told the Jedi Knight "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Anakin informed her friend "Time to go." Padmé said "I know." Padmé gives Dormé a last hug. Anakin picks up the luggage, and the female Padawan and Senator exit the speeder bus, where R2 is waiting for them. Obi-Wan told his female apprentice " Anakin,May the Force be with you." Anakin said and then asked her master "May the Force be with you, Master,and Do you love me?" Obi-Wan doesn't answer that question (but don't worry It will be answered on Geonosis) Anakin and her friend Padmé head off toward the giant Starfreighter. Padmé Said "Suddenly, I'm afraid…" Anakin reassured her friend "I'm kinda scared too. This is my first assignment on my own." Padmé told her "There's nothing to worry about...  
we have Artoo with us." The two women laugh.

Obi-Wan and Captain Typho watch Anakin and Padmé disappear into the vastness of the spaceport with R2 trundling along behind them. Obi-Wan told the captain "I hope she doesn't try anything Foolish." Captain Typho said "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than your apprentice."

The freighter slowly takes off from the huge docks area of Coruscant. It soon moves into the crowded skies.

Later in the day inside the Jedi Temple in the Main Hallway From high above, light streams down from the lofty ceilings. Obi-Wan crosses the floor of the great hallway, heaading for the Analysis Rooms. 

In the analysis cubicles Obi-Wan walks past several glass cubicles where work is going on. He comes to an empty one and sits down in front of a console. A PK-4 analysis droid comes to life. A tray slides out of the console. PK-4 said "Place the subject for analysis on the sensot tray, please." Obi-Wan puts the dart onto the traym which retracts into the console. The droid activates the system, and a screen lights up in from of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan said "It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it." PK-4 said "One moment, please." Diagrams and ... appear on the screen, scrolling past at great speed. Obi-Wan watches as the screen goes blank. They tray slides out. PK-4 said continuing what it was saying "As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Markings cannot be identified. Probablt self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society." Obi-Wan said "Excuse me? Could you try again please?" PK-4 said "Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. they cover eight percent of the galaxy. If I can't tell you where it came from, nobody can." Obi-Wan picks up the dart and looks at it, then looks to the droid. Obi-Wan said "Thanks for your assistance! You may not be able to figure this out, but I think I know someone who might." 

In Space on the Starship Freighter,The massive, slow-moving Freighter suddenly zooms away into lightspeed.

Inside the ship in the storage hold The great, gloomy hold is crowded with emigrants and their belongings. To one side R2 is coming to the head of a food line, where Servers are ladling out bowls of mush. R2 holds two bowls. One of the Servers said "Keep moving! Keep moving!" R2 slips tube into a tub of mush and sucks up a large quantity. With one of his little claw-arms, he grabs several chunks of something that looks like brown bread. A Server sees him. The food server yelled "Hey! No Droids!" R2 takes one last big suck and heads away from the food line. The server shouts after him angrily. The little droid moves past groups of eating or sleeping emigrants and comes to where Anakin is sound asleep. The young Jedi seems to be having a nightmare. She is very restless. Anakin muttering frantically "No, no, Mom, no…" She is sweating. Padmé leans over to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead. She wakes up with a start, then realises where she is. Padmé simply looks at her. She stares back, somewhat confused. R2 fills up two bowls with mush. Anakin said as she was confused said "What?" Padmé stated "You seemed to be having a nightmare." Padmé hands her a bowl of mush and bread. Padmé her friend "Are you hungry?" Anakin said to her friend "Thank you." Padmé informed her "We went into lightspeed a while ago." Anakin said "I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen…" Padmé told her "You were just a little girl then. It may not be as you remember it; time changes your perception." Anakin told her friend "I think time has given me much more mature feelings to enhance my perception." Padmé said "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like…" Anakin said "Or be with the people I love." Padmé asked "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." Anakin informed her "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love." Padmé asked "then whom are you in love with?" Anakin answers her friend's question "I'm in love with my Master,Obi-Wan Kenobi."Padmé asked changing the subject "Were you dreaming about you mother earlier, weren't you?" Anakin said "Yes... I left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently I've been seeing her in my dreams... vivid dreams... scary dreams. I worry about her." Padmé gives Anakin a sympathetic look.

Back on Coruscant Obi-Wan walks down a street. It is a pretty tough part of town. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders and transporter rigs occasional "shiny freighters" hissing through. Obi-Wan comes to a kind of alien diner. On the steamed-up windows it says "DEX'S DINER" in alien lettering. He goes inside.

In Dex's Diner A young waitress, HERMIONE BAGWA, is wiping off a booth tabletop. There is a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window. A number of CUSTOMERS are eating - tough-looking workers, freighter drivers etc. Hermione looks up as Obi-Wan comes in. Hermione asks the Jedi Knight "Can I help ya?" Obi-Wan said "I'm looking for Dexter." Hermione's eyes narrow. Hermione Bagwa asked "Waddya want him for?"  
Obi-Wan reassured her "He's not in trouble. It's personal." Hermione stares at Obi-Wan. There is a brief pause. Then she goes to the open serving hatch behind the counter. Hermione Bagwa said "Someone to see ya, honey" she lowered her voice and added "A Jedi, by the looks of him." Steam billows out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head pokes through. Dex exclaimed "Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan said "Hey, Dex".Dex said "Take a seat! Be right with ya!" Obi-Wan sits in a booth. Hermione Bagwa askes the Jedi Knight "You want a cup of ardees?" Obi-Wan said "Thank you." Hermione moves off as the door to the counter opens and Dex appears. He is big - bald and sweaty, old and alien. Not someone to tangle with. He arrives, beaming hugely. Dex said "Hey, ol' buddy!" Obi-Wan said "Hey, Dex." Dex eases himself into the seat opposite Obi-Wan. He can just make it. Hermione sets two mugs of steaming ardees in from of them. Dex asked "So, my friend. What can I do for ya?" Obi-Wan said "You can tell me what this is." Obi-Wan places the dart on the table between them. Dex's eyes widen. He puts down his mug. Dex said "Well, whattaya know…" Dex picks up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peers at it. Dex said "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!" Obi-Wan Do you know where it came from? Dex grins. He puts the dart down between them. Dex said "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino Kyberdart." Obi-Wan said "Kamino Kyberdart... I wonder why it didn't show up in any analysis archive." Dex said "It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away… Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi  
would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."Obi-Wan said "Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we? Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?" Dex said "No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive to find. Those Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too." Obi-Wan then picks up the dart, holding it midway between them.  
Obi-Wan asked "Cloners? Are they friendly?" Dex said "It depends." Obi-Wan asked "On what, Dex?" Dex grins. Dex said "On how good your manners are… and how big your pocketbook is…" He then chuckles


	4. Episode II:Attack of the Clones part III

At the Naboo spaceport The Starfreighter lands in the giant port city of Theed.

Padmé, Anakin and R2-D2 are among the emigrants streaming from the Starfreighter and into the vast docking area. They exit onto the main plaza. Outside the Naboo palace, in the grand courtyard The speeder bus pulls up and stops. Padmé, Anakin, and R2-D2 get out. The great courtyard stretches out before them, and they see the rose-colored dome of the palace on the far side. R2 Whistles. They pick up their gear and start to cross the courtyard. R2 trundles behind them. Anakin said to her friend "If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave." Padmé laughed and said "I doubt that." Anakin replied "No, really. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about... The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells of flowers…" Padmé said "...and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." Anakin asked her " Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" Padmé laughed and said "No! That was the last thing I thought of. My dream was to help in the 'Refugee Relief Movement.' I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realised how much good politicians could do. So when I was eight, I joined the 'Apprentice Legislators', then later on became a Senatorial advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready." Anakin said "The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office." Padmé said "Popular rule is not democracy, Annie. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried About me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now... My sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids... but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her." Anakin said " I agree! I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways." Padmé Agreed with her "I think so too." Anakin and Padmé walk toward the palace. R2 continues to follow.

Inside the Naboo Palace in the Throne Room Queen Jamillia is seated on the throne, flanked by Sio Bibble and a couple of advisors. four handmaidens stand close by, and guards are at the doors. Queen Jamillia said "We've been worried about you." the queen takes the senator's handAnd said "I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé." Padmé said "Thank you, Your Highness. I only Wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote." Sio Bibble said "Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made."Queen Jamillia said "How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" Padmé said "About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war." Sio Bibble said "It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!" Queen Jamillia asked the former queen "Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" Padmé said "Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help." Queen Jamillia said "The armies of commerce! Why has Nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?" Padmé said "I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds." Sio Bibble raged "It's outrageous! After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money mongers control everything?" Queen Jamillia said "Remember, Counsellor, the courts were able to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the right direction." Padmé said "There are rumours, Your Highness, that the Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered." Anakin added "The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate. It would be to be too dangerous for the economy, we were told." Queen Jamillia said "We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." Padmé added "Let's pray that day never comes." Queen Jamillia said "In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." Sio Bibble stands up and all the other advisors and attendants bow and leave the room. Sio Bibble goes to the Female Padawan whom is Anakin

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Padmé informed him "Anakin's not a Jedi yet, 's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Sio Bibble said to Anakin "She is right. The Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain." Queen Jamillia said "Perfect. It's settled then." Queen Jamillia gets up, and they all start to leave. Queen Jamillia said to the senator "Padmé, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave... your family's very worried about you." They all exit down the main staircase.

Back on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple when Obi-Wan was finally back at the Temple. He was supposed to start on her own assignment once she knew that his apprentice was away taking care of her's, but the unexpected words of Anakin were brooding deep within his mind. 'Do you love me, Master?' What a mess of a situation they were both in. Contrary to what Anakin may think, He wasn't a fool. He noticed Anakins infatuation with her throughout the years; the way She smiled at him every time he dared to visit her saber practices against other Padawans at the Temple. He had the same feelings once towards The Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze. He could still remember how He would daydream about Satine till He had to leave her because he just had to protect her with his late master Qui-Gon main entrance at the base of the huge temple is bustling with activity. All sorts of Jedi are coming and going. In the Jedi Archives Library A bronze bust of Count Dooku, stands among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Room. Obi-Wan stands in front it, studying the striking features of the chiseled face. On the walls, lighted computer panels seem to stretch into infinity. Farther along the room in the background, Five Jedi are seated at tables, studying archival material.

After Obi-Wan studies the bust for a few moments before Madame Jocasta NU, the Jedi Archivist is standing next to him. She is an elderly, frail-looking human Jedi. Tough as old boots and smart as a whip. Jocasta Nu asked the Jedi Knight "Did you call for assistance?" Obi-Wan was distracted in thought and then he noticed her and said "Yes... yes, I did…" Jocasta Nu said "He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing." Obi-Wan said "I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order." Jocasta Nu "sighed and said The Lost Twenty... and Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order." Obi-Wan asked "What happened?" Jocasta Nu informed him "Well, one might say, he was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council... much like your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan was surprised and asked "Really?" Jocasta Nu confirmed "Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers… idealists…" Jocasta Nu stares at the bust Jocasta Nu said "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wantedto be the best. With a lightsaber, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was... unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or tenyears, then he just showed up recently as the head of the separatist movement." Obi-Wan still not understanding said "Interesting... I'm still not sure I understand." Jocasta Nu asked "Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson. Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan answered "Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show upon any of the archive charts." Jocasta Nu said confused "Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with... Let me see…" Jocasta Nu leans over Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking at the screen. Jocasta Nu said "Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?" Obi-Wan nodded his head and said "According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere... just south of the Rishi Maze." Jocasta Nu taps the keyboard and frowns. Jocasta Nu said "No co-ordinates? It sounds like the kind of directions you'd get from a street tout... some old miner or Furbog trader." Obi-Wan said "All three actually." Jocasta Nu asked him "Are you sure it exists?" Obi-Wan said confidently "Absolutely." Jocasta Nu said "Let me do a gravitational scan." Obi-Wan and Jocasta Nu studied the star map hologram. Jocasta Nu said "There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're looking for was destroyed." Obi-Wan asked

"Wouldn't that be on record?" Jocasta Nu said "It ought to be. Unless it was very recent." She shakes her head and said "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." Obi-Wan said not believing her "That's impossible... perhaps the archives are incomplete." Jocasta Nu informed him "The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of - if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" Obi-Wan stares at her, then looks back at the map.

A few moments later Obi-Wan walks through the main hallway of the Jedi Temple to the training area. He then goes through the training veranda. Obi-Wan comes out onto the veranda and stops, watching 20 or so four year olds doing training exercises, supervised by Yoda. They wear helmets over their eyes and try to strike little training droids with their miniature lightsabers. The droids dance in front of them. Yoda told the younglings "Don't think... feel... be as one with the Force. Help you, it will." yoda sees Obi-Wan and said "Younglings - enough! A visitor we have. Welcome him." The younglings take off their helmets and turn off their lightsabers. Yoda said to the Jedi Knight "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet the mighty Bear Clan." all of the younglings in the room said said "Welcome, Master Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan apologized "I am sorry to disturb you, Master." Yoda asked "What help to you, can I be?" Obi-Wan said "I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." Yoda said "An interesting puzzle. Gather round the map reader, younglings.Master Obi-Wan has lost a planet. Find it, we will try…" The map reader is a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. The younglings gather around it. Obi-Wan takes out a little glass ball and places it into the bowl. The window shades close darkening the room and the reader lights up, projecting the star map hologram into the room. The younglings laugh. Some of them reach up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. Obi-Wan walks into the display. Obi-Wan said "This is where it ought to be… but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't." Yoda said "Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?" There was a brief pause. Then a youngling puts their hand up. Yoda nods. The youngling was a boy and answered "Because someone erased it from the archive memory." The rest of the younglings said "That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone erased it!" Another youngling went to say something but this youngling was a girl and she added "If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away." Obi-Wan stares; Yoda chuckles.

Yoda said "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Uncluttered. To the center of the pull of gravity go,and find your planet you will." Obi-Wan said "But Master Yoda who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Yoda was frowning and said "Much harder to answer, that question is." Obi-Wan strides over to the door and is about to leave before Master Yoda halts her movements. "Look different, you do" he remarks. Obi-Wan stops and stares at the tiny Master. Speechless and confused, Obi-Wan tries his best to leave his face blank of any emotions. "I don't understand…" he starts and stops, surprised. "To you, something happened, mmm, yes?" he cryptically pondered with a strange gleam. Obi-Wan nervously glances at the children, who have all occupied themselves with chatting and laughing at each other, oblivious of the two Jedis conversing in the room. "I don't think so, no." Obi-Wan fixes with a rushed voice. "It's the mission, I guess. Everything is turning out to be more complicated that we thought." "Mmm" Yoda hums. "A storm inside you, there is" he insist. "Your feelings, mixed are. Your mind, clouded is" Obi-Wan let's lose a shaky breath at the sudden suspicion in Master Yoda's voice. He wants to run and hide from his presence. There was no way he knew about what have transpired between his Padawan and himself right? And even at that, he couldnt be so obvious in his despair. He was a Jedi. Trained to control his emotions and not allowing his feelings to show through, even when they were difficult and painful to keep hidden. But Master Yoda wasn't a fool. If there was someone who could see through his careful crafted armor, it was him. "Something happened. Nothing of consequence" he lies even when he knows she ought not to. "Another of Anakins antics,I'm much too used to them by now, you should not worry, Master" he finished with a Yoda countries his searching gaze, "worry, I do not. Afraid I am, that you do, Knight Kenobi" Before he could answer back, Yoda gives him a final smile, before turning back to the class, ready to continue with the lesson. Obi-Wan blushes red from head to toe, he quickly leaves the room ashamed and mortified that Master Yoda may know about his feelings for Anakin.

Back on Naboo at the lake retreat in the late afternoon A water speeder driven by Paddy Accu, the retreat caretaker, skims across the lake away from the island landing platform where a chrome Naboo Starship rests. Anakin and Padmé are sitting in the speeder as it skims away to where a lodge rises on a beautiful island in the middle of the lake. The Senator and the Female padawan went to the lodge, in the Garden Terrace Anakin and Padmé walk up the stairs from where the water speeder is parked onto a terrace overlooking a lovely garden. Behind them, Paddy Accu supervises two serving girls, Nandi and Teckla, as they carry the bags into the Lodge. Anakin and Padmé stop at the balustrade. Padmé looks out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond. Padmé told her "When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water." Anakin agreed with the senator "I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet." Padmé said "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing." Anakin told her friend "I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft... and smooth" Padmé said "There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical." Anakin said "Everything here is magical." Padmé said "You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real… but it wasn't." Anakin added "Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real. Real enough, anyway…" Padmé told her "I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." Anakin said to her friend "I think it's true what you say about the view."

Back on Coruscant at a landing platform in the late afternoon Obi-Wan's Starfighter is ready for takeoff to Kamino. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu stand beside it. Mace Windu said "Be wary, this disturbance in the Force is growing stronger." Obi-Wan said "I am concerned for my Padawan. She is not ready to be on her own." Yoda said "The Council is confident in this decision,Obi-Wan." Mace Windu added "She has exceptional skills. The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan. If the prophecy is true, she will be the one to bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan said "But she still has much to learn. And her abilities have made her… well… arrogant. I realise now what you and Master Yoda knew from the beginning... the girl was too old to start the training and…" Obi-Wan hesitates. Mace Windu asked "There's something else?"Obi-Wan said "Master, she should not have been given this assignment. I'm afraid Anakin won't be able to protect the Senator." Mace Windu asked"Why?" Obi-Wan lied saying that Anakin was into women when she was actually into men "She has a... an emotional connection with her. It's been there since she was girl. Now she's confused... distracted." Mace Windu said "Obi-Wan, you must have faith that she will take the right path." Obi-Wan climbs into the cockpit of the Starfighter. Obi-Wan asks Mace Windu "Has Master Yoda gained any insight into whether or not this war will come about?" Mace Windu said "Probing the Dark Side is a dangerous process. She could be in seclusion for days... May the force be with you."


	5. Episode II:Attack of the Clones part IV

In the dining room of the naboo lake retreat in the late afternoon Nandi place dessert in front of Padmé. Teckla does the same for Anakin. The dessert is some kind of fruit. Padmé picks up her fork and goes to spear a piece and eats it. Anakin picks up a fruit and she cuts the fruit into several pieces and eats them

In the lodge,of the Lake retreat at the Fireplace at night time A fire blazes in the open hearth. Padmé is sitting in front of it, gazing at the flames. She looks up as Anakin arrives. She makes room for her. Brief pause. Anakin asked her friend "May I tell you something?" Padmé told her "I don't know." Anakin asked "Then how can I tell you?" Padmé said "I have a feeling that you're going to tell me something forbidden." Anakin said "It doesn't work around him. My mind is always a muddle... I can only think of Obi-Wan." Padmé begged her "Anakin, don't…" Anakin said "From the moment I met him, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of him. And now that I'm far from him I'm in agony. The farther I get from him, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with him makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss I should never have given him. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. He is in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything he'll ask…" There was a brief Silence. Anakin said "I have a feeling that he is suffering as much as I am." Padmé told her " Anakin you can't. Both you and Obi-Wan can't. It's just not possible." Anakin said Anything's possible." Padme, please listen" "We live in a real world, Anakin." Padmé starts with shy sorrow over his grief "Youre studying to become a Jedi Knight, and Obi-Wan is your Master, it has been your Master since you were a child. If you follow your thoughts into conclusion, they will take you to a place you and your Master cannot go…regardless of the way you feel about him." she concluded, her voice was full of frustration, trying to putting some sense into Anakins thick head. "I just don't understand, Padmé!" she exclaims, finally standing up, with a furious pacing and an anxiety that cannot be tamed. "I have loved him since the beginning, but I have always feared his rejection, his coldness, but when I finally opened my heart to him, I allowed myself to be honest with how I feel he scolds me, treats me like a child!..." "You are acting like one!" Padmé interrupts him to point out. "…But you dont understand! No one does!" Anakin swears, she suddenly turned into mass of emotion, wild and erratic, not a proper Jedi but a capricious crazy child. "…When I confessed to him he denied me, but when I kissed him, when my lips met his it was so perfect, he answer back, I felt him! I touched him! It felt exactly like I thought it would feel like when I was a child and I dream of him, of him holding me, of marrying him, that's all Ive ever wanted…" "Annie…" Padmé tries to appeased, raising the palm of her hands to calm the young woman who seemed too lost on his passion at the moment "it doesn't make any difference. Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You swore an oath, remember?" That seemed to calm the frantic youth, her incessant pacing slowed until it met a full stop, her once wild eyes, out of focus and touch, too involved in her world and his anger to acknowledge the reality of what surrounded her, seemed to flash back into their usual state, but out of a sudden they turned dim and sad, so much that Padmé almost felt her heart break in two at the sight of them; Anakin slowly sat back into her original place, beside the calming form of Amidalas body. "I was destined to be a Jedi…" the Padawan muttered, her eyes consumed into the flames once again, distant "I never thought I could be anything else… until I met him" "I never thought your love for him could run that deep, that a Jedi could feel so passionately" Padmé admitted herself, echoing Anakin words with her own. "When I was younger, back at the Temple, they explained the Code to us, just a group of younglings anxious and excited to know more about what being a Jedi really meant, I was the only that left that lesson heartbroken...when they told us that Jedi do not marry." Her mouth let escape a dry humorless laugh between her lips, and her eyes, although lighted up by the raging flames of the pyre, were the ones someone would expect to see in a dead body, not a vibrant young man. "…and in my hopeful dreams I made up a plan…" her voice was coarse, rough and sad, but her eyes turn to look at Padmés, as if he was about to confess a terrible crime "… I told to myself, that somehow, one day, I would be able to convince my Master, to tell him that we could keep it a secret for the Order. Nobody had to know about us…" "Then you'd be living a lie…" Padmé whispered in a thin of a didn't move a muscle, her eyes staring at the fire with abandon. Padmé half expected an angry reply from her part, almost anticipating one of the volatiles and uncontrolled roll of emotions that the young Padawan seemed to be prone to show, but the so expected and usual display of fury never came. Anakin stood still, staring at the red flames the same way she has many times before during the evening, unfazed by her statement, though the ex-queen suspected that the Jedi was containing her feelings and actions, guarding her own storm inside her head. Finally she reacted with what it looked like a very sad disappointed smile. "No, you are right… it will destroy us."

It's just like the star map hologram, plus the storm-shrouded planet of Kamino, which is exactly where it ought to be. Obi-Wan's Starship flies heads down toward the planet.

On a Kaminoan landing platform there was a rainstorm Heavy rain and hard-driving winds lash the platform as Obi-Wan's Starship approaches. The huge, ultra-modern city of Tipoca rests on great stilts that keep it above the pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of this watery world. The Starfighter lands. Obi-Wan gets out and makes his way through the bowling wind toward a tower on the far side of the platform. A door slides open. A shaft of brilliant light pierces the swirling rain. Obi-Wan passes through it and goes inside. The room had a Brilliant white light. Obi-Wan pushes the soaking hood from his face. The kaminoan Taun We greeted him "Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan wipes the rain from his face and blinks in surprise at a tall, pasty-white alien named Taun We. He has large, almond shaped eyes. Taun We informed him "Everything is ready. The Prime Minister expects you." Obi-Wan asked "I'm expected?" Taun We said "Of course! He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!" Obi-Wan masks his surprise as they move away along the corridor. Obi-Wan follows Taun We cautiously.

In the prime minister's office The door slides open. Obi-Wan and Taun We enter and cross to where Lama Su rises, smiling, from behind his desk, which, like all the furniture on Kamino, seems made out of pure light. Taun We said "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi…" Obi-Wan told them his name "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Lama Su said "Please…" Lama Su indicates a chair. Obi-Wan sits. Taun We hovers. The room is bathed in brilliant white light. The whole place is ultra high-tech. Lama Su said "I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Obi-Wan said "You make me feel most welcome." Lama Su And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way. Obi-Wan was improvising and said "That is... good news." Lama Su said "Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?" Obi-Wan asked hearing what he thought he heard the name of a jedi that's been dead for a decade "I'm sorry Master - ?" Lama Su asked "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Obi-Wan rises and said "Master Sifo-Dyas has been dead for 10 years." Lama Su said "I am so sorry to hear that but You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Obi-Wan said "That's why I'm here." Obi-Wan, Lama Su and Taun We come out onto a balcony. Below is a huge parade ground. The rain and wind are brutal. thousands of Clone Troopers, faces covered by helmets, are marching and drilling in formations of several hundred. Lama Su asked "Magnificent, aren't they?" Obi-Wan nods slowly.

In the Clone Center commissary Lama Su conducts Obi-Wan saw through a window that there was a large eating area. Taun We follows as they walk by hundreds of clones who look exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black. They are seated at tables, eating. Lama Su informed him "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question." Obi-Wan asked "Who was the original host?" Lama Su said "A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sido-Dyas hand- picked Jango Fett himself." Obi-Wan asked "Where is this bounty hunter now?" Lama Su said "Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases." The tour continues through a long corridor folled with narrow, transparent tubes into which Clones are climbing. Once in the tube, the Clone goes to sleep. Lama Su said "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked "Unaltered?"Lama Su said "Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration…" Obi-Wan told them "I would like to meet this Jango Fett." Taun We told him "I would be most happy to arrange it, for you." Taun We bows, and tour continues through a corridor Obi-Wan said "You mentioned growth acceleration…" Lama Su said "Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature…" Obi-Wan looks at the Boy Clones. Obi-wan asked "And these?"Lama Su said "About five years ago." in the hatchery of the clone center There was a space filled with great racks of glass spheres, which are filled with fluid in which embryos are suspended. Lama Su said "They're immensely superior to droids, capable of independent thought and action." Obi-Wan was impressed and said "Very impressive." Lama Su said "I'd hoped you would be pleased." Obi-Wan gazes at the nearest -Wan carefully asks "Tell me, prime minister, when my Master Sifo-dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for... himself... or?" Lama Su said "Himself? Of course not. This army is for the Republic?"Obi-Wan was astonished and asks "The Republic?" Lama Su explained "We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his separatist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Republic."

Back on Naboo at the Lake Retreat in Anakin's Bedroom it is Nighttime Anakin moves restlessly in her sleep. She mutters to himself. Sweat forms on her forehead. She turns violently. She cries out and said "No...No...No...Mom!...Don't, no, don't!" In the morning on the balcony overlooking gardens Anakin is on the balcony overlooking the gardens. After a moment, Padmé comes onto the balcony behind him. She sees she is meditating and turns to go. Anakin said with her eyes close "Don't go." Padmé said "I don't want to disturb you." Anakin said "I want someone to talk to." Padmé "You had a nightmare again last night." Anakin said "Jedi don't have nightmares." Padmé said "I heard you." Anakin opens her eyes and looks at said "I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain...They're killing her!" Anakin got up and she said "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I must go. I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padme. I don't have a choice." Padmé said "Annie, I told you I wouldn't let you give up your future for me. I'll go with you. That way youcan continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying you mandate." Anakin asked "What about my Master and my love, Obi-wan?" Padmé smiles and takes his hand. Padmé "said I guess we won't tell him, will we?"

At the Naboo lake,floating landing platform Anakin and Padmé step onto the landing platform from the water speeder. They enter the Naboo Starship. R2 beeps, and follows them on board. The ramp retracts. Paddy Accu drives the water speeder away from the platform as Anakin's Starship takes off.

Back on Kamino in Tipoca City there was a Rainstorm out there Rain lashes the city. Below, mighty waves pound the stilts, breaking almost to the height of the platforms. In the corridor Taun We conducts Obi-Wan to the door of Jango Fett's apartment. Taun We waves his hand, and a muted bell rings. As they wait, Obi-Wan notes the door lock entry mechanism. Then the door opens, and a ten-year-old boy, Boba Fett, looks at them. He is identical to the boys in the classroom. Taun We asks him "Boba, is your father here?" There is a brief pause, then Boba nods his head and said "Yep." Taun We asked him "May we see him?" Boba said "Sure." Another brief pause, then Boba steps aside, and Taun We and Obi-Wan go through. Obi-Wan and Taun We enter Jango Fett's apartment. Obi-Wan looks around the room. Boba told his father "Dad! Taun We's here!" Jango Fett comes in from the bedroom. He is wearing a jumpsuit and he is unshaven and mean looking. He eyes Obi-Wan with suspicion. Taun We asked the Mandalorian bounty hunter "Welcome back, Jango. Was your trip productive?" Jango said "Fairly." Obi-Wan and Jango size each other up. Boba studies both of them. Taun We said "This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress." Jango asked "That right?"Jango's eyes fix Obi-Wan coldly. Obi-Wan told him "Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Jango told the jedi knight "I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan said "Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan eyes the half-open bedroom door, through which a couple of pieces of body armour can be seen on the floor. Jango registers Obi-Wan's look. He moves in front of him, blocking the view. Obi-Wan asked the mandalorian "Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Jango said "Once or twice." Obi-Wan said "Recently?" Jango eyes Obi-Wan carefully and said "Possibly" Obi-Wan asked "Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" Jango said to his son in huttese "Boba, close the door." Boba moves to close the bedroom door. Jango smiles thinly at Obi-Wan. Jango was confused not knowing who that was "Master who?" Obi-Wan asked "Sifo-Dyas. Isn't he the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Jango said "Never heard of him. Obi-Wan said Really." Jango stated "I was recuited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Obi-Wan said "Curious…" Jango asked Obi-Wan "Do you like your army?" Obi-Wan said "It seems to me it's your army - being that they are all clones of you." Jango was grinning and said "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." Obi-Wan said "I look forward to seeing them in action. Thank you for your time, Jango." Jango said "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Obi-Wan and Taun We went out the door and the door slides closed. Jango turns to his son. He is deep in thought. Boba asked his father "What is it, Dad?" Jango told his son "Pack your things,we're leaving."

Back with Anakin and her job to protect the senator,the Naboo Starship heads toward the desert planet of Tatooine.

On. Tatooine on the streets of Mos Espa and Watto's ship The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Anakin and Padmé ride a rickshaw through the streets. Anakin stares at sights she hasn't seen for years. Finally, they come to Wattos' shop, and the rickshaw stops. Anakin said to the droid driver "Wait, please."

Anakin and Padmé get down. Sitting on a stool in front of the shop is Watto the toydarian. He is using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. 3 Pit droids are chattering away and are trying to help him, but they seem only to make him madder. Watto was yelling, in Huttese "No, not that one - that one!" Anakin went to him and said "Excuse me, Watto." Watto asked in in Huttese "What?" Anakin said in Huttese "I said excuse me." Watto turns to the chattering Pit droids. Watto ordered the droids in Huttese "Shut down." The Pit Droids snap into their storage position. Watto said to the female padawan in Huttese "What? I don't know you... What canI do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it." Watto drops the screwdriver and curses loudly in Huttese Anakin "Let me help you with that." Anakin takes the fiddly piece of equipment and starts to play with it. Watto blinks in surprise. Anakin looks at Watto and said "I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker." Watto looks at her suspiciously. He stares at Padmé, then back to Anakin. Watto asked realizing who it was "Annie? Little Annie? Naaaah!" Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whirls into life. Watto blinks at it. Watto said "You are Annie! It is you! You little womp rat." Watto gives Anakin a big hug. Watto said "You sure sprouted Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe…" Anakin interrupted him and said "My mother…" Watto said "Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her." Anakin repeated what he said Sold her…" Watto said "Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Anakin asked him wanting to know where her mother is "Do you know where they are?"Watto said "Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think…"Anakin said "I'd like to know." Anakin's grim look means business; Watto gets the hint said "Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records". Anakin and Watto go into the shop.

Back on Kamino The waves crash against the water city as the storm continues. Light suddenly streams from the base of a landing platform as a door slides open. In a Corridor Obi-Wan stands with Lama Su and Taun We just inside the open door. Lama Su said "Tell your Council the first battalions are ready. And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them." Obi-Wan told them "I won't forget."

On the landing platform Obi-Wan comes out from the city and the door closes behind him. He pulls his robe around him and stands braced against the gale. Below, a huge wave crashes against the stilts. Spray flies high and whips across the platform where Obi-Wan is standing. He walks over to his Starfighter he looks to see if anyone is watching and he said to R4 "R4!" R4 beeps Obi-Wan said "Scramble code five to Coruscant. care of the old folks' home!" A radar dish appears next to R4 and then Obi-Wan got in contact with Mace Windu and Yoda and Obi-Wan said I have successfully made contact with the Prime minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for. Mace asked "Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan replied "No Master There appears to be no motive." Yoda said "Do not assume anything Obi-Wan clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot." Obi-Wan said Yes,Master,they say Master Sifo-dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that." Obi-wan asked "Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" Mace replied "No. Whoever Placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Yoda said "Bring him here. Question him we will." Obi-Wan replied "Yes,Master. I will report back when I have him." Turns around and he goes back to the door and the door slides open.

Obi-Wan enters cautiously from outside back into the corridor. Ahead, the corridor is deserted. He moves down it.

Obi-Wan walks back to Jango Fett's apartment and he found the room is in complete disorder. The bedroom door is wide open - clear signs of hurried departure. All of the Fetts' personal belongings are gone. Obi-Wan goes to an ultra-thin computer screen. He punches up an onscreen picture of Jango Fett and his son Boba unhitching the lines securing their ship to the landing platform. Jango is wearing his armour and rocket pack. Boba climbs aboard the small Fighter.

At Jango's Kamino landing platform Jango picks up a case and swings it up to Boba, who stows it inside the ship. Jango picks up another case and is about to swing it, when: Boba Called out to his father "Dad!" Jango turns to see Obi-Wan charging out of the tower toward him. As he runs, Obi-Wan draws his lightsaber from his belt. It flashes on. Jango draws his gun and fires at the charging Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan deflects the blast and swings at Jango. The bounty hunter rockets up and over Obi-Wan, landing behind him. He fires a thin wire from his wrist pack, trying to entangle the Jedi. Jango fire several Kamino Kyber Darts from his elbow launcher. Obi-Wan deflects them back at Jango, but they strike harmlessly against the bounty hunter's armour. In the cockpit of Jango Fett's ship, Boba grabs the controls of a laser gun and swings it to aim at Obi-Wan. Outside the ship,Slave I, in the driving rain, Obi-Wan and Jango circle each other, sizing each other up - feinting. Back in the cockpit, each time Boba is ready to fire, Jango blocks his view of Obi-Wan. Back Outside the ship, Obi-Wan makes a sudden attack, swinging at Jango, who deflects the blows. One slices off a piece of the bounty hunter's shoulder plate. Jango rockets into the air and hovers above Obi-Wan. The Jedi spins as: the cockpit of Jango's ship, Boba fires. Outside the ship, the laser shell streaks past Obi-Wan to strike the edge of the tower. Jango fires down at Obi-Wan. The Jedi deflects the shots back, but Jango evades them. Then he swoops down, swinging around Obi-Wan. As he shoots past, he kicks the lightsaber out of the Jedi's hand. The lightsaber skids across the wet surface of the landing platform. Obi-Wan dives after it. Jango zooms in front of him and grabs the lightsaber. Obi-Wan punches it out of his hand. In the cockpit of Jango's ship, Boba watches as: Obi-Wan and Jango grapple and fight, punching, kicking, grabbing hold, and throwing each other around. Obi-Wan grabs Jango tightly, and Jango rockets up into the air and kicks Obi-Wan loose. Obi-Wan crashes to the deck and slides toward the edge. He grapples desperately for a handhold on the slick surface. Jango rockets down to kick at him. Obi-Wan hauls himself up. Jango zooms to the far side of the platform. Obi-Wan uses Jedi powers to pull part of the structure loose. It hits Jango, who loses his balance, teetering on the edge. Obi-Wan charges across, dives, and grabs hold of Jango just as he falls over the edge. Locked together, Obi-Wan and Jango plummet down toward the raging ocean. At the last moment, Jango fires a cable out of his backpack that shoots upward and locks onto a metal strut on the underside of the platform. Obi-Wan and Jango swing and crash onto one of the -Wan is knocked clear and drops onto a small service platform just above the waves. He hauls himself to his feet. Jango hovers in mid-air opposite him, as a huge wave crashes over Obi-Wan. When it subsides, the Jedi has disappeared. Jango rockets up to the landing platform, where he drops down beside his ship. He clambers inside the cockpit and settles into the pilot's seat. He punches buttons. Outside the ship Obi-Wan runs out of the doorway and he throws a tracking device onto the side of the ship The engines start. Outside the ship, Jango Fett's ship lifts off from the platform and heads up into the lowering sky. It disappears.

Back on Tatooine at a bluff overlooking homestead The Naboo Starship descends, hovers, and land on a bluff. Anakin and Padmé get out. They look down from the edge of the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert floor below. Padmé said "Stay with the ship, Artoo." R2 whistles as Anakin and Padmé start down the trail toward the homestead.

At the homestead moisture farm C-3PO is working outside the homestead. He still lacks an outer covering; his inner parts and wiring show. He looks up as Anakin and Padmé arrive,C-3PO said "Good evening. May I help you?" Anakin said to the droid she was building when she was still a slave "Threepio?" C-3PO said "Oh, my... oh, my! Mistress Anakin! My goodness, I can hardly believe it! And this must be Miss Padme." Padmé said "Hello, Threepio." Anakin said "I've come to see my mother." C-3PO said to his creator "Oh, dear! I'm so terribly sorry, Mistress Annie." Padmé asked him "Threepio, what's happened?" C-3PO said "I think we'd better go inside."

Anakin, Padmé and C-3PO arrive in the courtyard of the homestead. C-3PO shuffles ahead. C-3PO said "Master Lars - Master Owen! Somebody to see you!" Owen Lars and his girlfriend Beru Whitesun come out into the courtyard. Anakin said "I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here looking for my mother." Owen said to his step-sister "Owen Lars... I guess I'm your Step-brother." Anakin and Owen shake hands Owen said "This is my girlfriend, Beru." Beru said "Hello." Padmé said "I'm Padmé." Owen said "I had a feeling you might show up someday." Anakin asked her step-brother "Is my mother here?" Cliegg Lars Said "No, she's not." Cliegg Lars swings from the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs is heavily bandaged; the other is missing. He balances awkwardly and puts out a hand. Cliegg introduced himself to his Step-Daughter "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife...Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about."


	6. Episode II:Attack of the Clones part V

In the dining area of the Lars homestead Cliegg, Owen, Padmé and Anakin sit around the table, Beru brings the drinks from the kitchen. Cliegg said to his step-Daughter "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporatos. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them, only... I just couldn't ride anymore... until I heal." Cliegg grimaces, easing his throbbing leg. Cliegg told her"This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, Anakin. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long. Then Anakin stands up. Owen asks his step-sister "Where are you going?" Anakin said "To find my mother." Cliegg said "She's daed, Anakin. Accept it." Anakin said to her step-father "can feel her pain, and I will find her. I know she's alive." Anakin turns abruptly and he went outside. Anakin stands looking across the desert. Padmé comes running out of the homestead after her, followed by Owen. Anakin turns to Padmé. Anakin said "You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Padme. You'll be safe." Owen said to his step-sister "Take my speeder bike." Padmé said "Anakin" Padmé hugs her . Anakin walks over to Owen's speeder bike, which is standing close by. Anakin said "I trust you'll watch over her, Owen." Owen told her "Don't worry." Anakin swings onto the bike. The engine fires. Anakin said "I won't be long."Anakin takes off across the desert. Padmé watches her go.

At a Jawa Camp in the Dune Sea Anakin stands in the middle of a crowd of Jawas. She asks them from directions. The Jawas confer excitedly, then the Chief Jawa points in a particular direction. Anakin gets on the bike and speeds off to where the Jawa pointed.

Anakin rides over a large dune toward a small flickering light in the distance.

She rides up and stops the bike in front of a campfire. There are bodies of 3 dead farmers lying beside the campfire. Two Eopies are tethered nearby, along with a burned and smoking speeder.

In space, in the Geonosian Rings and asteroid belt Obi-Wan's Starship hidden in a blasted-out area on the pitted back side of the great rock. In his starfighter Obi-Wan looks out toward Geonosis and sees in the distance a large fleet of Trade Federation Ships hidden among the asteroids. He starts the engines of his fighter. Obi-Wan's Fighter moves out from the back side of the asteroid and heads away from the asteroid field, descending toward Geonosis.

On Geonosis at a landing area Obi-Wan's ship skims across the top of a small mesa along the edge of a rocky ridge. He maneuvers under a rock overhang and lands. He gets out of the Fighter and walks onto the mesa. The wind whips at him. He looks around.

Geonosis is a red rock planet, featureless apart from buttes and mesas, and occasional tall stalagmites that stand out dramatically on the arid plains.

The night is quiet, except for an occasional weird cry. Obi-Wan checks his bearings, then heads away.

at a Geonosian rock face trail Obi-Wan climbs a steep, narrow trail. Suddenly, a cry is heard close by. Obi-Wan stumbles slightly. His foot slips on the edge, sending a stream of pebbles skittering into the darkness. Obi-Wan listens. But there was silence. He draws his lightsaber but does not ignite it. He sets off again and works his way around a narrow corner, to confront a crouching Massiff a dog-sized lizard with slavering fangs! The beast leaps at him, and Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber as the Massiff knocks him on his back. Its jaws open wide. Obi-Wan stabs the creature, throws it off of him, and jumps up. A second Massiff jumps from behind. Obi-Wan swings around and cuts it in half. The Massiff flies over the cliff, howling. It plummets to its death hundreds of feet below.

Back on Tatooine on a Cliff it was night and there was a full moon out Anakin pulls up near the edge of a cliff. She gets off the bike and creeps to the edge. She looks over to see a Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp has 2 Tusken guards outside it.

Anakin creeps through the camp, working his way from hut to hut, flattening himself against the wall,s overhearing snatches of Tusken conversation from inside, using the shadows to her until she arrives at the hut with the 2 guards. They are sitting a short distance from the door. Anakin wriggles around the black. She takes out her lightsaber and cuts into the base of the wall.

In the Tusken Raider Hutt The lightsaber completes the hole in the wall. Anakin wriggles in. She pulls herself to her feet. There are candles everywhere. A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light, Anakin sees her mother Shmi, hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. She cuts her mother free, takes her into her arms, and lowers her gently to the ground. Her eyes are closed. Her face is bloodied. She has beenterribly beaten. Anakin cradles her tenderly. Anakin said trying to wake her mother "Mom... Mom... Mom…" Shmi's eyelids flutter - and barely open. They are caked with blood. Shmi asked her "Annie...? Is it you?" Shmi's eyes focus slowly. Anakin gives a little choking said "I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here…" Shmi said"I'm so glad... to see you, Annie... Now... I am complete…" Anakin said not wanting her mother to die "Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's going to be fine."Shmi said to her daughter "You look so beautiful. My daughter… my grown-up daughter. I'm so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... I love…" Shmi dies. Anakin draws her to her breast. There is silence for a moment. Anakin lifts her head, listening for a moment, then she sits on the floor of the Tusken hut, cradling her dead mother in her arms.

Back on Geonosis at the rock face trail Obi-Wan arrives at the head of the trail. Far below, a flat plain stretches into the distance. He stop, peering into the darkness, where strange shapes loom -Wan takes a pair of electronic binoculars from his belt and puts them to his eyes. He sees a cluster of great towers like fantastic stalagmites rise from the plain below.

Obi-Wan sees with the binoculars a line of Battle Starships. Obi-Wan touches the viewfinder. Between fifty and a hundred Federation Starships in near rows. Some are on platforms that are carrying the Starships down to an underground facility. Other platforms are rising to the surface. They carry thousands of battle droids that step off and file into the waiting ships. A fully loaded Starship takes off. Obi-Wan swings the binoculars upward, to see more Federation on Tatooine in the Tusken Raider Camp,The pale light grows. Thin tendrils of smoke rise slowly in the cold, clear air. As she goes back inside the hut, a Tusken Child runs past, dragging a stick in the sand. The Child runs through the line of huts, turns a corner, and stops suddenly, staring at the bodies of the Two Tusken Guards. Between them, Anakin stands outside the hut door. Her face is a grim mask. The Child stares, then there is a flash of light as Anakin's lightsaber switches on.

Back on Geonosis at the landing area Obi-Wan comes running back to his ship and climbs into the cockpit. He settles into his seat. His R4 droid beeps a happy greeting. Obi-Wan switches on his comlink. Obi-Wan said "'Guiding light" to "old folks home."

Back on Coruscant, in the Republic Executive Building . A line of reflecting pools with splashing fountains flanked by statues on each side leads to the main entrance to the awesome the Chancellor's Office A hologram of Obi-Wan flickers in front of a group, made up of Jedi Yoda, Mace Windu, and Ki-Adi-Mundi luminara and the Senators Bail Organa, Ask Aak, , and Jar Jar. PalpatinE and Mas Amedda are in the middle of the group, watching with growing concern. Obi-Wan said "Starships from the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds are taking deliveries of battle droids from the foundries on Geonosis." Bail Organa shouted "That's outrageous! The treaty forbids the Trade Federation from building up an army. What are they doing?!" Obi-Wan said "The droid foundry seems to be working at full capacity. I am going to go down and investigate. I will bring Jango Fett back home for interrogation." Palpatine said "Those Geonosian foundries are part of the Techno Union. We will call in their representatives and askthem a few very pointed questions." Obi-Wan added "One more thing. Jango mentioned he was recruited by someone named Darth Tyranus. Any idea who that might be?" Yoda stated "With the forename Darth, a Sith he must be." Mace Windu said "Our missing apprentice. They are playing their hand at last." Obi-Wan asked "Do you believe he could be the mysterious Sifo-Dyas, who made the deal for the clone army?" Yoda said "Perhaps too many pieces are missing from this puzzle, there are." Mace Windu said and asked "Be careful, Obi-Wan. Thisinvestigation is becoming less than routine. Do you need help?" Obi-Wan said "Let me see if I can figure out what's going on first." The hologram of Obi-Wan fades off. Palpatine stares at the spot where the hologram was in disbelief. Bail Organa said "The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war... there can be no doubt of that." Palpatine said "Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Mace Windu said "We must stop them soon before they're fully ready." Senator Ask Aak said "The debate is over, we need that clone army now!"Bail Organa told senator Ask Aak "Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Senate will never be able to approve the use of that army before the separatists attack." Mas Amedda, who had been silent up until now suddenly speaks up and said "This is a crisis! If the Senate votes the Chancellor emergency powers, he could approve the use of the army in a minute." Palpatine said "Please, please, I don't wish to have emergency powers. That's too extreme a solution. It's akin to a dictatorship. We must rely on the Jedi. Master Yoda, how many are available to go to Geonosis?" Mace Windu and Yoda look at one another and then Yoda said "Two Hundred,... less or more." Bail Organa said "With all due respect for the Jedi Order, two hundred will be nomatch for hundreds of thousands of battle droids." Mace Windu said "Patience. We should wait for Obi-Wan to report back. We don't know that Count Dooku has made a treaty with the Corporate Alliance, it's speculation." Senator Ask Aak said "But we must prepare for the worst.I'm going to propose a motion granting emergency powers to the Chancellor at the next session. We must not wait!" Palpatine said "Out of the question, Senator! You and I are too closely aligned. The issue will become partisan and debates will begin. The proposal must come from a neutral source." Mas Amedda said "If only Senator Amidala were here." Jar Jar steps forward from the back of the group and said "Supreme Chancellor... my august colleagues, I would be proud to propose the motion in question. This is a grave situation, and I'm sure Senator Amidala, and the Queen of Naboo would agree." Senator Ask Aak said "Thank you, Representative Binks." Palpatine sighs deeply and said "If called upon, I will serve. But it will be the saddest day of my life."

Back on Tatooine at the homestead moisture farm All is quiet. Beru comes out of the house. She goes to a moisture line and starts to draw water.

In the garage Padmé fixes the last piece of covering onto C-3PO. Padmé said "There!" Padmé stands back. Owen is with her. They look at C-3PO. He isn't the golden figure we know because Padmé has had to use whatever stuff she could find in the garage. He is multi-coloured in several textures, but he is complete. C-3PO asks "Um. How do I look?" Owen replied "Great! You look perfect." C-3PO said "Perfect? Oh, Miss Padme, I'm so happy! extending his hand to shake hers and said "Oh, pardon me." C-3PO drops his hand and bows formally. C-3PO said "Thank you." He forgets formality and hugs her. Padmé hugs him back, laughing. C-3PO said again "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Owen grinned and said Well, Padmé , I think he should be yours from now on... I know that is what my Mom would want." C-3PO exclaimed "Oh, my!"

Then suddenly, from outside Beru said "Come topside, everybody! He's back! He's back!" Anakin came back and in the garage she confessed to Padmé that she killed an entire tribe of Tusken Raiders for killing her mother and the Lars with Anakin and Padmé made a funeral for Shmi Skywalker,Anakin's mother.

In the garage a rough hologram of Obi-Wan is projected onto the garage by R2. Anakin, Padmé

and C-3PO watch the flickering image. Obi-Wan said on the hologram/holo-recording "...Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... ah… attack... I don't... make it...aaaggghhh!" The hologram cuts off. Anakin jumps up, agitated. Because the love of her life is in danger Anakin said "I'm going after him!" Padmé said "I thought the first thing he said was to retransmit his message to Coruscant." Anakin said "Yeah, you're right, you're right." on the moisture farm Anakin, Padmé, R2-D2 and C-3PO leave the homestead, waving to Cliegg, Owen and Beru as they go into the desert.

In the cockpit of the Naboo Starship Anakin sits down in the cockpit with Padmé. C-3PO is behind them. R2 is beside him. They are watching a hologram of Mace Windu. Mace Windu said "We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your priority. Anakin lied "Understood, Master."The hologram switches off. Padmé is looking at the readout on the ship's control é said "They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Padmé starts to hit buttons and flick switches and flicks more switches. The engines fire up Anakin said "I will not not him die that is why i'm not stopping you and I love him and I want to Marry him." Anakin then takes the controls. The Naboo Starship rises from the bluff on Tatooine and zooms away.

Back on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple 200 Jedi Knights are assembling outside the huge center of the Jedi Order. In the Council Chamber The Jedi Council are assembled as Mace Windu makes his plea. Mace Windu stated "The longer we wait, the stronger Dooku's armies become. We cannot wait for the Senate to make up its mind about granting the Chancelloremergency powers, in order to be able to use that clone army... We have the authority to go now. We must go now." All of the Jedi Council nod their approval. Yoda said "Agreed, Master Windu. Two hundred Jedi send. Enough, let's hope they are."

On Geonosis Count Dooku entered a prison chamber where Obi-Wan was thinking about Anakin and Obi-wan said "Traitor." Dooku replied "Oh no my friend they've gone too far this time this is madness." Obi-Wan said "I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Dooku replied "This has nothing to do with me I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free." Obi-Wan said "Well I hope it doesn't take too long I have work to do." Dooku asked "May I ask why a Jedi knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Obi-Wan stated "I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett." He then asked Dooku "Do you know him?" Dooku replied "There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them." Obi-Wan said "Well who can blame them but he is here I can assure you." Dooku said It is a pity that our paths have never crossed before Obi-Wan Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." He added "I wish he was still alive, I could use his help right now." Obi-Wan said "Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you, Dooku." Dooku said "Don't be so sure my young Jedi, you forget he was my apprentice just as you were once his he knew all about the corruption in the senate but he would have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have." Obi-Wan asked "The truth?" Dooku said "The truth" Dooku paused for a moment and said

The Naboo Starship heads toward the rings of Geonosis.

On Geonosis at a landing area the Naboo Starship lands.

In the Cockpit of the Naboo Starship Anakin switches off the engines. R2 and C-3PO are in the navigation area of the cockpit. Padmé is in the co-pilot's seat. She gets up. Anakin asked "Hey, where are you going?"Padmé answered "To find Obi-Wan." Anakin gets up and goes with herAnakin said "said okay." R2 beeps and whistles. C-3PO said "Yes, it is, Artoo. Most confusing. One moment they're generating a pleasant Friendly and a Friendship attraction Even thoughI'm programmed to understand them, I doubt if I ever shall." R2 Whistles a plaintive the ship In a Corridor Anakin and Padmé enter the stalagmite city. They stop, looking around in wonder at the emptiness. Padmé in a low voice said "It's empty!" They start forward. As they pass, the surface of the pillars seems to pulse slowly and move. High above winged creatures called Geonosians grow from the pillars and detach themselves.

In the central square of the emptied city Anakin and Padmé cross the square, reaching the middle. They stop suddenly as 4 geonosians grabs them. Anakin reaches for her lightsaber. Padmé told her "Wait!" 20 winged geonosians carrying weapons alight on the flagstones in front of them. The geonosians part, and Count Dooku appears. He bows Dooku said "Senator Amidala, I've heard so much about you." Padmé "Count Dooku, I assume." Count Dooku said "I'm delighted to meet you at last. We have a great deal to discuss, Senator. I hope you can keep your young Jedi under control."Padmé said "Don't worry she's housebroken."


	7. Episode II:Attack of the Clones part VI

In a conference Room on Geonosis Count Dooku sits at a large conference table with Padmé on the far side. Anakin stands behind her with 4 geonosian guards standing behind her. Jango Fett stands behind Count Dooku, and 6 geonosian guards stand behind him. Padmé said "You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi- Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now." Dooku said "He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe." Count Dooku é said "He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that." Dooku said "We don't recognise the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency." Anakin grabs her lightsaber but doesn't turn it on. Padmé asked "And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Jedi with me will also die?" Dooku said "I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all?.. Aren't you? Be honest, Senator."Padmé said "The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing."Dooku said You believe in the same ideals we believe in! The same ideals we are striving to make prominent." Padmé said "If what you say is true, you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right." Dooku said "The Chancellor means well, M'Lady but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? Senator, the Republic cannot be fixed. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom." Padmé said "I cannot believe that. I will not forsake all I have honoured and worked for and betray the Republic. I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business... it's business becoming government!"  
Dooku asked "Are you willing to betray your Jedi friends? Without your co-operation I can do nothing to stop their execution."Padmé asked "What is to happen to me? Am I to be executed also?" Dooku said "I wouldn't think of such an offence. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, M'lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to co-operate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. I've done all I can for you." Jango moves over to Anakin and said "I'll take that weapon." Anakin hesitates. Dooku told her "You may cause a lot of bloodshed, my young Jedi, but you will not escape." Padmé said not wanting her to cause trouble "Anakin…" Anakin hands her lightsaber over to Jango. Anakin frowns at the command, almost turning on her lightsaber at the insolent request. Dooku playfully remarks how she would just cause a useless bloodshed at her hesitation while directing one look at Padmé; Amidala is suddenly aware of their situation at that, and just drops her shoulders with defeat. Anakin sighs with discomfort before handing her lightsaber to the hands of the bounty hunter, but not before sending him an angry stare.

Before Anakin could wrap her head around what it's happening, and trying to find a way to liberate her Master, the young Jedi is charged of espionage, sentence to death and sent to her death, but still manages to escape, taking Padmé alongside with her, as well as obtaining her lightsaber back from the grasp of the Mandalorian bounty hunter´s hands. They ran until they get lost and found themselves in a mysterious looking factory that is busy building and arming battle droids, Padmé gasps at the scene, the final sign of war and treason. Anakin wants to feel equally betrayed, but she doesn´t have Padmé´s sentimental and innocent views of peace and politics, she is a warrior and a Jedi, she is used to fighting her way out of things. At the end of it all, she is not really that surprised. They fall, tumble and rolled around the machines, platforms and wheels of the factory, being chased and shot at from all possible directions, Anakin swears that she has almost die more times in this short hour that he could possibly have from all her missions as a Jedi before. Her mind is divided between trying to save her own ass, keeping an eye on Padmé´s and thinking a way to find and save her Master from Dooku´s clutches. When they make it out of the mess, it´s for Padmé to being cornered by hostile Geonosians at gunpoint and for Anakin to end with a destroyed and useless lightsaber. Again. Anakin said before being captured by the bounty hunter once again? "Obi-Wan´s gonna kill me."

At the Geonosian High Audience Chamber Anakin and Padmé are standing in the centre of what looks like a courtroom. Seated before them in a tall, boxed-off area is Poggle the Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis. He is accompanied by his underling, Sun Rit. Off to one side the Separatist Senators Po Nudu, Tessek, and Toonbuck Toora. Next to them are the Commerce Dignitaries, Shu Mai, Nute Gunray the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Passel Argente, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union and San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. Along the wall about a hundred Geonosians wait for a verdict. Sun Rit stated "You have been charged and found guilty of Espionage." Poggle asked "Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Padmé said "You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared  
for the consequences." Poggle laughs. Count Dooku simply smiles. Poggle said "We build weapons, Senator... that is our business! Of course we're prepared!" Nute Gunray said "Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer." Poggle said "Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena!" 4 Guards take hold of Padmé and Anakin. They are escorted out of the chamber to the execution arena

Anakin and Padmé are put in an open cart, shackled and guarded by the Geonosians soldiers, Anakin stares right ahead, suddenly interested in their future destiny, closing her eyes she manages to feel Obi-Wan´s presence near. The bond was awfully silent since she has left Coruscant, in part because she has not wanted to communicate through it. She was hurt by Obi-Wan´s rejection and indifference, it would be painful to also feel his warm Force signature while her head is full of the confusing moments they have shared together this last few weeks. But now, Anakin opens herself in search of the strong thread that unites her with her Master. She feels him. He is near and he is safe. And Anakin feels herself exhale with relief. Beside her, Padmé looks at her with sudden interest. Padmé asks her "What´s wrong?" Anakin replied "I can feel him. "I haven´t been able, since I closed the bond. But I can feel him now. He is here, he is safe" she almost laughs at that, finally allowing his love for Obi-Wan to show and shower over her.

Padmé smiles and said "That's good. Maybe we are to be executed together." She shrugs, downplaying the situation. "Annie, at least you will see Obi-Wan again before… well, dying, I guess…" Anakin almost laughs at the gloomy statement.

"I´ve been so angry, so consume by emotions these last days that I hardly paid any attention about it. I don´t want to think this is the end, even when it looks like that. I´ve done many things lately, things that I regret. But the one I´m most terribly sorry at its parting from my Master without being able to fix things." Honesty is suddenly pouring from her mouth, realizing that the man she loves will be next to her, ready to die alongside her without they´ve been able to talk first, to mend, to forgive. She hates it. She hates losing her mother, she hates not being able to protect Padmé, hates not being more powerful, stronger, faster, smarter, to not being capable to save Obi-Wan. "I´m sorry!" Anakin exclaims the minute he looks at Padmé´s face. "I´m here talking about my fate as if it´s the only one that it´s going to end. I dragged you into this with me. I´m sorry, Padmé, I´m so sorry…"Padmé snorts with a bemused smile."Annie, don´t be silly. I recalled that you wanted to come with me here." Padmé added with a knowing look that made Anakin smiled and turned red. "I´m here because I wanted to. I wanted to rescue Obi-Wan. And I don´t regret my decision, he is my dear friend, as are you." Anakin smiled again, grinning with happiness to her admission. Anakin requested "Don´t be afraid", talking her hand in hers. Padmé said "I´m not afraid to die" she swears

As soon as the cart starts moving forward, driving them towards the exit of the dark tunnel, towards the blinding light. There is a loud uproar from the crowd, it makes Anakin´s and Padmé´s ears to buzz with sudden deafness, there are thousands and thousands of Geonosians staring and screaming at them while they are taken into an arena bathed with a powerful sunlight. It takes a while for Anakin's eyes to getting used to the illumination, but once his sight is restored he makes up three tall and thin posts stuck in the middle of the arena. On one of them, the handsome body of her Master stays chained at the bottom. His feet are in the ground and when his eyes caught up with her, she can makes up the image of his surprised face at her arrival. The cart moves until it reaches her Master and Anakin wants nothing but run to him and kiss him. Obi-Wan seems to have a little debate inside his head, Anakin can see it. But before she can approach him a little bit more and reassured him that she did retransmitted his message, that she is here trying to save him, and obviously failing, but most importantly, that she has missed him. Missed him so much that the separation between each other is unbearable, that she has felt so lonely without his presence, his guidance, his words, she just wants to talk to him, say anything at all, just so he can answer back to her, spitting some of her usual ill-timed jokes or for him to roll his sharp grey eyes back at her with annoyance for her incompetence, she just wants to hear his voice one last time. But Obi-Wan was not looking at her. He was suddenly turning his eyes to the ground, avoiding to make eye contact as if he is displeased.

She opens her mouth, trying to reach him, to ask him what's wrong but the Geonosian guards pull at her arms and guided her to her own post, chaining her at the wrist, once they are done with him, and focusing on Padmé, she turns to look at her Master once more, but Obi-Wan is still fighting her. His eyes are cast down and then forward, and Anakin knows he senses her looking at him, pleading silently for his attention but he is not having it. Anakin reaches for their bond then, trying to communicate through it, to ask him if something is wrong. But when Anakin latches at it, at not the thread but the strong bridge of a bond that exist between them, stronger than any other Master-Apprentice bond that there is at the Temple, there is a giant wall that stops him cold. Anakin's eyes opens wide. He pulls and hits and turns against the wall, looking for an opening, for a sign, but all he gets it´s more solid rock. Obi-Wan doesn't want her inside his head, he doesn't even want her into their bond. He is pushing her away. For all of Obi-Wan indifference of her feelings he is never this cruel, he has never turned her away, forsaken her or made her feel that she is on her own. Anakin´s heart suddenly trembles at the thought that whatever has happened between them cannot be fixed. That even in their last moments she is to be denied. She wants to scream, then. Wants to shout at her, to even beg to not do this to him, to not let him go without clearing the air between them, to not die in silence, to not die alone. Obi-Wan´s eyes are still looking forward but now they are almost red, and Anakin stops her momentary agony just to look at the strange image of her Master nearly in tears. She has never seen such a thing before. He has never cried, he has never showed any kind of weaknesses in front of her. Not because Obi-Wan is incapable, but because he is Jedi, and he is not used to feel vulnerable.

The loud roar of the crowd suddenly stops while one of the dignitaries of Dooku´s separatist group starts talking, announcing with joy of their execution. For all of Dooku´s boast of concern and dislike for their fates, he is looking far more pleased that he is letting them know. The people resume their cheering and shouting when his announcement it's over and the main gates of the arena opened to the sound of inhuman sounds and chilling screams of some sorts of creatures. Anakin gives a quick glance at Padmé, making sure she is safe, which she is regardless of their imprisonment. She then sends a look at Obi-Wan, who now has a weary but outworn look on his handsome. Anakin said "I have a bad feeling about this."

Three beasts appeared, being guided by a Geonosian soldier that pulls at them and threatens them with some sort of electric long stick, pushing the mindless creatures towards them. Before Anakin can think of something else, a sudden feel invades her senses with such a strength that she almost thinks she has felt an earthquake. But the feeling it's not from this world, she notices, it´s from the Force itself.

It feels like a massive avalanche has taken place inside her chest, she feels pulled at the same time that she is steadied in her position in the universe. It's the strangest of feelings, and the young Padawan swears she has never felt something like that before. It's warm but chilling, gentle but violent, full-filling but consuming, all at the same time. And Anakin almost feels drain by the experience. She turns her head side to side, looking for an external source that could have provoke this powerful feeling; her mind leads her to turn to her left, where Obi-Wan is standing. What she finds it´s disconcerting.

Obi-Wan´s eyes stare at her from his position. His orbs are blue, too blue, they shine against the light of the sunset and they are deeper than he remembers them to ever be. Anakin takes a moment to understand that the incredible feeling extending over her chest it's coming from her Master. And the wall, that wide tall structure of a wall, that Obi-Wan so diligently constructed over the years, it´s unexpectedly gone. There it's not line drawn, not a force pushing her away from him; there is no defense, and for the first time in his life, Obi-Wan is open. No barriers, no excuses, no exits. It´s just Anakin and Obi-Wan. An incredible feeling of too many emotions pours out of his Master´s end of the bond, they assault her like an enemy would, but instead of cutting, slicing and shooting her down, as her foes have tried during all her life as a Jedi, Obi-Wan only strikes her with brushes and wraps of emotions, of love. The constant sound of a firm beating fills her ears, a compact rhythm that races and slows like the breathing of his lungs, and the Jedi Apprentice realizes that it's the beating of Obi-Wan´s heart. Obi-Wan sounding almost as loud as a whisper said "I do." The Padawan is shaken back into reality once more, but the connection between them it's far from broken. They are tied in the strangest of ways, and the shackles that holds them both are powerful and solid but not a form of prison, only unity. The alarming sound of the approaching monsters takes her out from her daydreaming, and she forces to pay attention to Obi-Wan before they are too busy fighting for their lives. Anakin asked as she was confused "What?" Obi-Wan castes his eyes down to his feet for a moment, but he raises them back at her, more determined than ever. "Before you left Coruscant, you asked me a question." He explains and then waits, Anakin only nods without remembering "You left without getting an answer. This is my answer." Anakin stays baffled for a moment, feeling too out of his element to know where the whole situation begins and ends. He wants to ask Obi-Wan what she means by that, she wants to understand what he is talking about but before she can form the question the answer flashes before his eyes and remembers "Do you love me Master?" Anakin thinks she doesn't regret anything more than she regrets asking that question in her entire life. It was the foundation of every miserable thought she has ever have since she had left Coruscant with Padmé. It was the first chain in the long circle of pain she has encountered after leaving the Temple without her Master by her side. But now, that question seems like the center of her entire universe. "You… what… I don´t understand…" Anakin tangles her words even more. Trying to grasp any form of sanity, of comprehension. Obi-Wan almost barks a sad laugh, his eyes are turning red again, as if he was going to burst into tears all of a sudden. Obi-Wan said to her "I love you." And just like that Anakin is sure his entire world is crumbling down to pieces. She could have a meltdown right then if it wasn't because the creatures were suddenly too close for her comfort. Before she can choose where to look, she sees Padmé freeing herself from her chains and escalating the pillar the previously trapped her, Anakin almost laughs hysterically at the situation. This couldn't be happening to her. This really couldn´t. "Take the one on the left. I´ll take the one on the right." Obi-Wan directed at her. Anakin wants to curse at the sight of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, instead of the man that was opening his soul to her just a few seconds ago. "There is no time Anakin!" he barks almost upset with her tardiness and reading her mind. He is trying to dodge the sharp claws of the Acklay that is trying to murder him and doesn't take notice of Anakin´s sudden annoyed face. "Oh, that's rich!" Anakin complains while she jumps, avoiding the strong charge of the Reek that looks at her as if she was a plaything "You talking about timing!" Anakin can hear Obi-Wan chuckling in the distance, and that makes Anakin enjoyed herself a little bit; she pulls the chain to wrap around the horn of the animal, the link brakes and the brunette woman jumps directly onto the creature´s back. "I thought we didn't fall in love" Anakin growls at him when she fights to regain a better control of the Reek that currently struggles against her hold. Obi-Wan rolls around the ground when his pillar falls at the Acklay incessant attacks and his own chain finally shatters, the Jedi Knight hurries to one of the spears that some of the guards have left behind when the creatures attacked them as well. "Well, yes…" Obi-Wan has the decency to admit while he seeks to stick the spear in the beast´s neck. Anakin glances at Padmé, who is on top of the pillar, slashing at the Nexu that it´s trying to take a bite out of her. Anakin wants to charge at the Acklay that it's trying to kill her Master, but one quick look from Obi-Wan reminds her of her duty. Anakin growls under her breath and hauls the Reek towards the Nexu that it´s busy harassing Padmé, sending it flying some meters away."Are you okay?" Anakin asks Padmé.

Padmé nods before jumping directly onto the Reek, she straightens Padmé and secures her on her back and pulls at her chain, that it´s currently over the Reek´s neck, with a strong motion, dhe directs it to charge for Obi-Wan´s beast. When she arrives though, Obi-Wan has already taken control of the situation. The Acklay was on the floor, wounded and bloodied and the Nexu she has previously beaten was attacking her mindlessly. Obi-Wan ran and is about to climb next to Padmé, but Anakin gives him a quick look and, for once in a lifetime, Obi-Wan follows Anakin´s lead and judgment, jumping on the beast, accommodating herself in front of Anakin instead of in the back, while the Padawan rounds him with her arms to secure her hold on the chain holding the Reek. Obi-Wan can feel the warm breath of Anakin caressing the back of his neck and left cheek, her lips close to his ear, a collection of goosebumps appear on his skin and the intimate feeling makes his body shiver."I missed you…"Anakin whispers next to his ear, making him blush. "I haven´t gone anywhere" he corrects her, turning his head to see her better. "Yes, you have" she says, her hands clench slightly, squeezing his waist in a private manner. Obi-Wan only hopes that Count Dooku is not able to see that.

Before he can stop her, Anakin nuzzles his cheek delicately, the movement it's well hidden and not openly obvious, which Obi-Wan it´s grateful for, but it still makes him feel uncomfortable. "I love you too, by the way…" Anakin´s voice rings beside his ear again. And Obi-Wan trembles and bites his lips barely containing his embarrassment at the young woman´s words. Anakin kisses him on the lips in such a fast movement that he doesn't see it coming, although he gets to feel it through the bond, or at least gets to feel the intention of it. But before he can gasp or outright punch her for her boldness, Anakin is already well placed on her seat, no longer looking at him but throwing daggers with her eyes at Dooku´s direction, Obi-Wan hears a weak chuckle behind them and turns slightly to look at Senator Padmé Amidala, who wears a slight smirk that soon disappears into blankness, she is also staring at Dooku's direction with interest.

The atmosphere around the arena turns even more hostile, the crowd starts shouting louder and louder at the sight of the missing executions, Anakin seems to realize that they are surrounded by enemies left and right with no way of escaping while her blue steel eyes dart from corner to corner looking for some opening. Obi-Wan is almost busying himself with thoughts and plans to escape the pit but finds no possible way to do so without their lightsabers. Obi-Wan looks back to send a look to both Anakin and Padmé, knowing looks that ask them to be ready for whatever it happens. Padmé nods with solemnity and Anakin stares him down with a gleam in her eyes, the bond connecting them pulls at his chest with a powerful tug, and soon he can feel a warm feeling spreading all over his body but always starting at his heart.

This was the reason he told her. When Obi-Wan saw her entering the arena, he almost choked on his own spit. He had directed the young woman to send his message to the council, to stay out of this, far away from this planet. To stay focus on her mission. But the reckless Padawan came to his rescue, with Padmé following her toes at that, and Obi-Wan, who knew he could certainly die, never felt so miserable before. He has accepted his feelings towards her. He knew the exact nature of them but has equally decided to not act, to not chase whatever this connection leads them to. He would not ruin them both with the burden of these impossible dreams. But to have her so near, it proved to be too difficult, even for him to bear. So he ignored her, even when he could sense her blue eyes locked on him, when he could feel a tendril of pain through their almost muted bond.

When the beasts appeared, he knew he couldn´t ignore her anymore. They were going to die. Die together but completely alone. He couldn´t disappear from this existence without telling her the truth, he decided. He couldn´t continue to build walls between them two, and she deserve to know, even if it was at their last moments, that she was loved, that she was needed. That he needed her. With a swift movement, Obi-Wan opened the gates that he so carefully arranged and trapped his heart in and allowed for their bond to flow with all his emotions and thoughts, with every last drop of feel that he has ever had. He loved him, and he told her so. And if it wasn´t because those monsters where ready to kill them both, he could have told her so much more.

They were ready to die now, but this time around, it wasn´t on their own, they were together. Finally together. And if they join the Force, it will have to receive them both with their hands clasped tight. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, sending a calming wave through their bond, letting Anakin know that he was there. Anakin looked at him with a smile on her eyes but her face was serious, stoic. She understood just fine. Obi-Wan turned back at the arena, this time ready to face whatever it was meant to happen.

As much as they were ready to part, it seemed that the Force had different plans for them. Suddenly, in the archducal box where Dooku is busy staring down at them appears the familiar figure of Master Windu, and the ginger Jedi Knight can almost feel himself relaxing at his presence. A repetitive hiss of lightsabers being turned on fills the arena from all directions and both Anakin and Obi-Wan smirk at the sight of the multiples green and blue lights of the Jedi traditional weapons being pulled. Dooku and Master Windu seemed to be interchanging small talk but at Dooku´s quick sign an army of battle droids appears from the gates of the arena, and Anakin tenses at the sight of being outnumber and unarmed, she sends a quick look at Padmé to make sure she still safe. The Geonosians that were, until that moment, enjoying the spectacle, fly away from the pit, scared, and numerous Jedi Knights jump into the arena with them, trying to hold each other's backs and cover as much ground as they possibly can. Someone said "You certainly know how to put a show, Obi-Wan"

Obi-Wan turns at the sound of that familiar voice, just to find his dear friend Garen grinning at him from the ground. The sight of his friend calms him down for a moment and brings joy to him -Wan retorts "And you always manage to come to rescue me, Garen" Garen replied "I live to serve, my oldest friend" and he bows while throwing a spare lightsaber at his direction and then doing the same with Anakin, who catches it with glee.

The sound of sudden blaster bolts driving through the air, spooks the Reek and makes the beast throws them to the ground. Padmé rushes for a discarded blaster that lays abandoned on the ground, and Obi-Wan quickly engages in a secure Soresu position, ready to fight the bolts and trying to keep Padmé well covered that´s when she notices Anakin close to her back.

"Anakin, stay with Padmé. Protect her at all costs, that it´s your mission after all." Obi-Wan orders, taking back some control from the strange exchange they just had during the beast ride. Anakin sends her a look of apprehension but he nods without arguing and positions himself closer to Padmé instead.

Here it starts a dance all too familiar for them. Obi-Wan slashes through droids and makes an effort to deviate blasters bolts, trying to bounce the shots back to his attackers just to save himself the effort to chase them down until his lightsaber has ran them through. Anakin mimics him with her own skill and speed; if the young man is anything it´s a truly gifted warrior and these kind of situations are his specialty. Padmé it´s good at dodging the firings without much help but after a while looks for some protection under one fallen cart that it´s forgotten and turn to a side somewhere inside the pitch. Anakin runs to him, always keeping herself close for his protection.

After a while, he finds himself back to back with Master Windu and he smirks at the presence of her colleague.

"Someone´s got to shut down these droids" he says in all honesty.

"Don´t worry!" Mace answers while he battles away some blasters sent at his direction "It´s being taken care of"

Mace then runs forward to dispatch some group of droids that dare to aim to one of the greatest members of the Council and Obi-Wan makes a job to do the same. Fighting it´s just fine, by the Knight standards, as much as Jedi are peacekeepers, there are certainly no more capable fighters in the entire galaxy that can match the prowess of a well-trained Jedi Knight, and all that plays to their favor, but battling it´s also exhausting, and being out number as they are, they can´t help but found themselves cornered into the center of the arena. Soon they see that the battle doesn´t get easier by the passing of the time and the slashes of their lightsabers, but the opposite, more droids are drawn in, and the Jedi warriors are inconveniently trapped in a circle of their own numbers.

"Master Windu!" Dooku shouts from his high position, looking down at them as if they were insects at his feet. The fire ceases and they are all forced to look up to the ex-Jedi, as if he was some kind of deity that requested sacrifice. Dooku said "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it´s finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."The man speaks as a diplomat, but his manners do not compensate the weight of his insults, as do not masquerade them. "We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Mace replies with his usual sense of finality. Dooku said "Then, I´m sorry, my Old friend." The look of sadness over his face almost makes Obi-Wan think he will burst into a river of cries, even though he rationally knows that to be impossible for a villain of his caliber. Dooku "You will have to be destroyed."

Anakin growls at that, the droids raise their arms, pointing their blasters at the Jedi forms, and they all raise their own lightsabers in answer, always ready to fight back the enemy. Before Dooku can pull down his arm in sign of charge a loud sound of landing shuttles coming closer to them breaks the silence.

The Jedi turn their heads up to see shuttles and commanding ships coming down and hovering between them, armed soldiers in white armour appear with elegancy, well-armed and in positions of attack. In one of the Gunships, Yoda stands with a thoughtful façade on his face. A hellstorm of laserfire rains over them all, but the shields created by the shuttles deflects them, protecting the Jedi from danger. "Come on, hurry!" Yoda directs them all, and Obi-Wan is all too happy to follow his command. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé get inside one of the shuttles full with clone soldiers. They grab at the secure handles that hang from the roof of the shuttles, as the ship flies away from the pit and into the desert, Obi-Wan almost gasps at the sight of smoke and battle. A collection of droids, troopers, ships and war tanks fill both the ground and the air. The only time he has ever seen so many conflict and in such a scale was during the Stark Hyperspace War during his time as Qui-Gon´s Padawan.


	8. Episode II:Attack of the Clones part VII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars That belongs to George Lucas and Disney

On the Gunship with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (soon to be Anakin Kenobi) Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé are at the open sides of the Gunship. The Clones fire down at the Droids below. The Gunship slows, circling over a droid gun-emplacement. It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near miss. It lurches violently. Obi-Wan said "Hold on! Look over there…" Through the other side of the Gunship, they see a Geonosian Speeder racing past. In the open cockpit is the unmistakable figure of Count Dooku. Anakin said "It's Dooku, go after him!" The Pilot starts to comply, but there is a huge blasts, the ship lurches on its side, and Padmé falls out. Obi-Wan yelled "Follow that speeder!" On the ground, Padmé

looks up at the Gunship she fell off of as it speeds away after Count Dooku. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed the speeder to a Geonosian tower.

The speeder descends rapidly; the Gunship follows. Count Dooku's speeder parks outside the tower; the Gunship parks next to it. Obi-Wan and Anakin leap down and run inside the tower. In the secret hanger tower Dooku throws switches on a control panel. His Interstellar Sail Ship is guarded by a squad of Super Battle Droids. The doors of the exit-port slide open. The droid captain said "Your Excellency!" Dooku turns as Obi-Wan and Anakin run in through the hanger doors. They draw their lightsabers. The Droids raise their weapons. Dooku said "That won't be necessary, Captain. Stand down. And leave them to me." The Droids lower their weapons and back off to the walls. Dooku looks at Obi-Wan and Anakin with slight amusement. Obi-Wan said to his lover (Anakin) "We move in together – you slowly on the…" Anakin yelled "I'm taking him now!" Obi-Wan shouted to his soon to be wife "Anakin, no!" Anakin said "You'll pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." Anakin charges across the open space at Dooku, who smiles faintly, watching her come. Anakin raises her lightsaber. At the last moment, Dooku thrusts out an arm, and uses the force on Anakin and she is lifted up, hurled across the room, and slammed into the opposite wall. She slumps to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious. Dooku moves toward Obi-Wan. Dooku said "Kenobi, isn't it? As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down." Obi-Wan said "I don't think so." Obi-Wan lifts his lightsaber. Dooku smiles. Dooku said "Ah, but if I must." Dooku draws his lightsaber. He and Obi-Wan start to circle each other. Dooku said " I have spent the last ten years learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power." Obi-Wan told him "You will have to prove it." Obi-Wan comes in fast, swinging at Dooku's head. Dooku deflects the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that Dooku is the complete swordsman – elegant, graceful, classical – a master of the old style. Dooku said "Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku deflects another cut. Dooku said "Surely you can do better…?" he misses No, I'm surprised. Has Jedi swordsmanship degenerated so quickly, or are you trying to make fun of me? Which is it?" Dooku thrusts forward with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan steps back quickly, panting for breath. Dooku teases him and said "Come, come, Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery." Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives Dooku back. Then Dooku's superior skill begins to tell again, and he forces Obi-Wan to retreat. Dooku increases the tempo of his attack. Obi-Wan is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Dooku presses. His lightsaber flashes. Obi-Wan is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He stumbles back against the wall, trips, and falls. His lightsaber goes skittering across the floor. Dooku raises his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looks up helplessly. Dooku's lightsaber flashes down and Clashes against Anakin's lightsaber. Dooku and Anakin stare eyeball to eyeball. Dooku "That's brave of you, girl but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learnt your lesson." Anakin said " I'm a slow learner." Anakin charges at Dooku . The force of her attack catches the Count slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsaber flashes. Dooku draws back, putting a hand to his arm. He takes the hand away and looks at the smear of blood where Anakin has nicked him. Dooku said "You have unusual powers, young Padawan. But not enough to save you this time." Anakin told him "Don't bet on it!" Obi-Wan said "Anakin!" Obi-Wan uses the Force to catch his lightsaber and he tosses it to Anakin. With 2 lightsabers (like Asajj Ventress had in Star Wars the Clone Wars), Anakin attacks. Dooku deflects. It's no contest. Anakin is driven back against the wall. She loses one lightsaber. Finally Dooku, in one flashing move, sends Anakin's arm, cut at the elbow, flying still gripping her lightsaber. Anakin drops to the ground in agony. Dooku draws himself up to deliver the coup de grace. Suddenly, the great doors slide open.

The droids turn fast, raising their weapons. Through the thick smoke, emerges the heroic figure of Yoda,The Jedi Grandmaster. He stops on the smoke-filled threshold, 4 Droids lined up on either side of him, guns pointed. Before the Droids can get off a shot, Yoda raises his hand, and

the Droids are flung against the far walls and crash to the floor in heaps of smoking metal. Silence. Dooku steps away from Anakin to face the Jedi Grand Master. His lightsaber whirls in a formal salute. Dooku said "Master Yoda. At last we shall know who is the most powerful." Yoda draws a miniature lightsaber out of his cane. He salutes formally. Yoda said "Count Dooku. No interest in contests, do I have." Dooku charges across the space at Yoda. He rains down blows upon the tiny figure. Yoda doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of the battle, he reflects every cut and thrust that Dooku aims. Nothing the great swordsman tries gets through. His energy drains. His strokes become feebler, slower. Yoda attacks! He flies forward. Dooku is forced to retreat. Words are insufficient to describe the range and skill of Yoda's speed and swordplay. His lightsaber is a humming blur of light. Dooku's lightsaber is sent cartwheeling from his hand. He staggers back, gasping and spent, against the control panel. Yoda jumps onto Dooku's shoulders, and is about to drive the lightsaber into the top of the Count's head. Yoda said "The end for you, Count, this is." Dooku said "Not yet" Dooku raises his arms and knocks Yoda off his shoulders and then, with all his might, he uses the Force to pull on one of the cranes in the hanger. It comes crashing down on Obi-Wan and Anakin. But in the blink of an eye, Yoda is under the crane, holding it up, using the Force. Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates. Anakin is unconscious, and Obi-Wan tries to get out from under the crane. The fallen crane trembles and starts to life. Behind it, the sound of the Sail Ship's engines are heard starting up. Yoda concentrates harder. Slowly, the crane rises. The sound of the Engines increases. Yoda exerts every scrap of his powers. The crane lifts clear of Anakin and is thrown to the ground. Dooku's Geonosian Sail Ship takes off. Obi-Wan and Anakin struggle to the exhausted Yoda, but it's too late. The geonosian Ship rises into the air and flies away. Padmé and a Clone Captain with about 10 Troopers appear in the doorway. Padmé exclaimed "Anakin!" Padmé runs too her and asks if she is okay and Obi-Wan who is next to Anakin hugs her. Anakin is barely able to stand up. The Clone Captain marches up to Yoda, stops, and salutes smartly. The Clone Captain said "Resistance is at an end, General. What are your orders?" Yoda looks at him and sighs.

When they got back to Coruscant Anakin went to the Medical bay so she could get a Robotic replacement arm for her severed arm.

The next day Padmé asked for both Anakin and Obi-Wan to take her back to Naboo which is where Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi got married which happens on this day and Padmé convinces Obi-Wan to marry Anakin as well. In a rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling lake, Obi-Wan is in his Jedi outfit and Anakin is in a Wedding dress stand and Padme stand next to Anakin as a bridesmaid before a wedding priest and Padme stand next to Anakin as a bridesmaid. C-3PO and R2-D2 stand by, watching, as the priest blesses the happy couple and, amid gently falling rose petals, Obi-Wan and Anakin kiss and Padmé gave R2-D2 to Anakin as a wedding present and Anakin said "Anakin Kenobi I like the sound of that." Obi-Wan said "Me too, Sweetheart." Anakin said "I love you Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan said "I love you too, sweetheart." The newlyweded Jedi couple kissed again passionately.


	9. Episode III:Revenge of the Sith part I

In space above the Galactic Republic's capital Coruscant a REPUBLIC ATTACK CRUISER and two jedi starfighters head toward a separatist battle cruiser both starfighters maneuver at the same time dodging flack and enemy laser fire. R2-D2 is on Anakin's ship. R4-P17 is on Obi-Wan's ship. A giant space battle is revealed as the tiny Jedi ships continue their assault in a synchronous ballet. Obi-Wan's starfighter bounces through the flack Obi-Wan has a frown on his face. His ship rocks violently. Inside Anakin's starfighter Anakin smiles as she blasts a Separatist droid drop fighter.Anakin said to her husband "There isn't a droid made that can out fly you, Master, and no other way to get to the Chancellor . . ." Obi-Wan said to his wife "Look out, four droids inbound . . ."

The 2 Jedi starfighters swerve in unison as 4 separatist droid drop fighters attack. After several clever moves by the Jedi, two of the separatist droid drop fighters collide with each other in a ball of flame. Obi-Wan struggles to maintain control of his ship. Obi-Wan told his wife "We've got to split them up." Anakin told her husband "Break left, fly through the guns on that tower." Obi-Wan flies to the left of a huge tower on a republic cruiser. the two droid drop fighters -Wan said and asked "Easy for you to say . . . why am I always the bait?" Anakin said to her husband "Don't worry. I'm coming around behind you." Obi-Wan deftly maneuvers around a large Starship's superstructure, but the two droid fighters stay on his tail, blasting him with intense laser fire. Obi-Wan complained to his wife "Anakin, they're all over me!" Anakin said "Dead ahead! Closing . . . lock onto him, Artoo . . ." R2 beeps his reply as Anakin swoops in for the kill. Anakin blasts one of the droid drop fighters. The droid explodes. Anakin said "We got him, Artoo!" Anakin blasts away at the second droid drop fighter as R2 beeps an angry replied to her droid "I copy, Artoo." Obi-Wan said "I'm going down on the deck." Anakin told her husband "Good idea ... I need some room to maneuver." Obi-Wan dives toward the surface of one of the larger separatist battleships and is forced to fly through a maelstrom of laser flack. She skims the surface, followed by the droid drop fighter, which is followed by anakin. She said to her husband "Cut right. Do you hear me?! Cut right. Don't let him get a handle on you. Come on, Artoo, lock on! Lock on!" R2 beeps. The crosshairs merge on the droid drop -Wan yelled at his wife "Hurry up! I don't like this!" Obi-Wan flies through a narrow gap between two towers on a Battleship. The droid drop fighter hits one of Obi-Wan's wings with a laser blast, and parts of the ship go flying around Obi-Wan's Astro Droid, R4-P17. "Ouch!" R4 beeps a blue streak. Obi-Wan said "Don't even try to fix it, Arfour. I've shut it down." Anakin said "We're locked on ... we've got him . . ." Anakin drops in behind the Droid Drop Fighter and blows him apart. R2 squeals with delight. Anakin said "Yeah! We got him . . . good going, Artoo." Obi-Wan told his wife "Next time you're the bait . . . Now let's find the Command Ship and get on with it …" R4 beeps a blue streak. Anakin said "Lock onto them, Artoo. Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead." R2 beeps a reply, and it reads out in Anakin's cockpit. "The one crawling with vulture droids."

Obi-Wan said "I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy". Ahead of them is a separatist Cruiser with batlike droid vulture fighters stalking around on the hull. The vulture fighters transform into flight configuration, lift off the cruiser, and attack the Jedi Starfighters. Anakin said to her husband "Come on, Master."Obi-Wan told his wife "Not this time. There's too much at stake." Obi-Wan then asked one of the Clone Trooper pilots "We need help. Odd Ball, do you copy?"

Odd Ball said "Copy, Red Leader." Obi-Wan told him "Mark my position and form your squad up behind me . . ." Odd Ball said "We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-foils in attack position." The protective ray shield lowers on the main hangar of the separatist cruiser, and six new droid tri-fighters emerge and join the droid vulture fighters heading toward the Jedi. The Jedi starfighters extend the stability foils on the ends of their wings.

Anakin said "This is where the fun begins." Ten Vulture Droids straight ahead, coming down the left side. R2 beeps a worried message. Obi-Wan said "Add five Tri-fighters on the right ." Anakin told her husband "I'm going head to head. See you." Obi-Wan told his wife "Take it easy, Anakin." Four Clone Fighters move into formation behind the Jedi. Odd Ball said "I'm on your right, Red Leader." Anakin shouted "Incoming!" R2 squeals as five droid tri-fighters pass by at high speed on the -Wan said "Five more on the right!" Four more vulture droid fighters pass at high speed from the left. All hell breaks loose. Obi-Wan and Anakin continue to fly in unison, backing up each other. R2 said "Here we go."

The Jedi ships split up and make a quick loop around the droid tri-fighters, ending up behind them. They blast the droid tri-fighters and the separatist droids explode. Obi-Wan told his wife "I'm going high and right." Anakin said to her husband "Hang on. There are four more of them." Obi-Wan told her "Stay with me . . . swing back and right . . . help me engage. Back off ... Let them pass between us." Anakin told her husband "I'm coming around. I'm coming around on your tail." Obi-Wan told his wife "All right, engage . . . and hurry. These droids are all over me like a rash." In one incredible move, Anakin swings in behind the droid tri-fighters, blowing them away one by one until there is only one left. R2 chirps. R2 lets out a howl as Anakin accelerates past the last droid tri-fighter, slams on her brakes, flips the Fighter around, and destroys the Fighter from the front. R2 beeps frantically as they fly through the debris of the destroyed ships. Anakin looks behind her. Anakin asked her droid "How many back there. Artoo?" Artoo beeps Anakin said "Three . . . Four . . . that's not good." Obi-Wan told his wife "Anakin, you have four on your tail. Anakin told her husband "I know. I know!" Obi-Wan told her "Four more closing from your left." Anakin told him "I know. I know!" Obi-Wan said "Break right and go high." Anakin told her husband "I'm going low and left." Obi-Wan shakes his head. Obi-Wan said to himself "She still has much to learn." Anakin swoops low and skims across a separatist battleship, dodging flack as R2 bounces along, trying to get out a sentence. Anakin said "Hang on, Artoo. Obi-Wan, do you copy? I'm going to pull them through the needle . . ." Obi-Wan told his wife "Too dangerous. First Jedi rule: 'Survive.'" Anakin told her husband "Sorry, no choice. Come down here and thin them out a little." Obi-Wan drops in behind the droid vulture Fighters chasing Anakin. R4 beeps to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan said "Just keep me steady . . . hold on ... not yet. . . now break left."

Obi-Wan fires as he swings across the back of the vulture droids, blasts four of them away. Anakin heads for a trench along the surface of one of the separatist battleships. He flies into the trench, which ends in a conning tower with a small slit between two main struts. Obi-Wan told his wife "You'll never get through there, Anakin. It's too tight." R2 Beeps nervously. Anakin told her droid "Easy, Artoo . . . we've done this before."Obi-Wan told his wife "Use the Force, think yourself through, the ship will follow." R2 squeals in a panic. On the view screen R2's squeal reads out, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT." Anakin told R2 "Wrong thought, Artoo." Anakin slips through the narrow gap. The trailing vulture droid fighters crash. Anakin said "I'm through." Obi-Wan continues to fire on the vulture droid fighters, driving them into the explosion. A Clone fighter is hit and explodes, spewing debris. The Clone pilot spins off into space. Finally, Obi-Wan peels off and swings around, pulling up alongside Anakin. Clone fight squad seven battles the droids.

Odd Ball said "There are too many of them." Another Clone pilot said "I'm on your wing. Break left. Break left. They're all over me. Get them off my . . ." Anakin stated "I'm going to go help them out!" Obi-Wan told his wife "No, no! They are doing their job so we can do ours. Head for the Command Ship!" The Command ship is The Invisible Hand. Another Clone fighter is hit, bursts into flames, and spins off into space. A vulture droid fighter raises its head to locate its target and fires missiles at them. Anakin said "Missiles! Pull up!" Anakin and Obi-Wan break right and left, and the missiles follow them. Anakin does a barrel roll spin, causing the missiles following her to collide and explode but missed her. Two missiles continue to chase Obi-Wan. He banks sharply to the right, then to the left, causing one of the missiles to overshoot. Obi-Wan said "They overshot us . . ."The second missile streaks next to Obi-Wan's Fighter and EXPLODES. Obi-Wan's ship rocks, and R4,screams as the Starfighter rips through the explosion. Debris flies all around them. Anakin told her husbands "They're coming around!" Obi-Wan said "All right, Arfour. No, no. Nothing too fancy." Anakin said "Surge all power units. Artoo! Stand by the reverse thrusters." Anakin spins her starfighter. The missiles spin and collide. Anakin said "We got 'em. Artoo!" Obi-Wan said "Flying is for droids." Suddenly, Obi-Wan shudders, and his ship starts to plummet toward the surface of the separatist Cruiser. The trailing missiles fly into what looks like debris, and detonate. Five silver balls fly out of the debris and attach themselves to the ship. The balls pop open, revealing small buzz droids that begin to crawl across the surface like spiders. Obi-Wan told his wife "I'm hit! Anakin?" Anakin told her husband "I see them . . . Buzz Droids."

The buzz droids crawl across Obi-Wan's ship and start to tear it apart. sparks erupt where the buzz droids break into the wiring. One of the buzz droids goes after R4-P17. Obi-Wan "Arfour, be careful. You have one . . ." R4-P17's head gets ripped off and flies away. Obi-Wan said "Oh dear. They're shutting down all the controls." Anakin said "Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." Obi-Wan said "The mission. Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here." Anakin moves into position just off Obi-Wan's left side and angles his ship so his guns are pointing at the droids crawling over Obi-Wan's Starfighter. Anakin fires and vaporizes the two buzz droids, along with the left wing of Obi-Wan's ship. Obi-Wan said "In the name of …" Anakin said "Steady . . . steady . . ." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, hold your fire . . . hold your fire. You're not helping here." Anakin said "I agree, bad idea. Swing right . . . ease over . . . steady . . ." Obi-Wan said "Wait . . . wait . . . I can't see a thing! My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me, Anakin." Anakin told her husband "Move to the right." Obi-Wan told his wife "Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do." Anakin said "I'm not leaving without you, Master."

Anakin moves his ship next to Obi-Wan's and tries to physically knock the buzz droids off. There are five left. He manages to get one off, but badly dents Obi-Wan's ship in the process. One of the buzz droids tears a piece off of the front of Obi-Wan's ship. Flames burst out, and more smoke billows out, obscuring the Jedi's view. Anakin knocks off three of the buzz droids and the fourth crawls out onto Anakin's ship and starts attacking R2-D2. R2-D2 fights the buzz droid. Obi-Wan said "Blast it ... I can't see . . . my controls are gone." Anakin said her droid "Get 'em, Artoo. Watch out!" Obi-Wan told his wife's droid "Artoo, hit the buzz droid's center eye." r2 extends an arm and aims a stream of electricity at the swerving buzz droid. The buzz droid is hit squarely in the eye and falls off the ship. Anakin said "Yeah, you got him!" Obi-Wan said "Great, Artoo." Anakin told her husband "Stay on my wing . . . the General's Command Ship is dead ahead. Easy . . . pull up ... Head for the hangar." Obi-Wan said "Have you noticed the shields are still up?" Anakin said realizing that the shields were still up "Oh?! Sorry, Master." Anakin streaks ahead of Obi-Wan's disintegrating Jedi Fighter and blasts the shield generator. It sparks and explodes. Obi-Wan said "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."

In the main hangar of The Invisible Hand (yes that was the ship's name) The shield door drops away, and Obi-Wan crashes on the deck of the hangar bay, engulfed in a fantail of sparks. A set of blast doors starts slamming shut across the hangar opening, as material is sucked into space. Anakin maneuvers around the oncoming junk and flies into the hangar just as the blast doors slam shut. Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and cuts his way out of the cockpit. He jumps dear just as his ship lands. battle droids rush at him from all directions. Anakin jumps out of her ship and cuts her way through the battle droids to where her husband (Obi-Wan) is fighting. R2 pops out of the ship and follows Anakin. Obi-Wan told his wife's droid "Artoo, locate the Chancellor."

Anakin said "Tap into the ship's computers." They cut down the last of the droids and follow R2 over to a computer wall socket. The two Jedi fight off Four more droids as R2 tries to find the Chancellor. Finally, a hologram of the separatist ship -Wan said "The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire." Anakin told her husband "I sense Count Dooku . . ." Obi-Wan told his wife "I sense a trap." Anakin asked "Next move?"Obi-Wan said "Spring the trap." The two Jedi start to leave; R2 follows. The Jedi stop and turn to R2. Anakin told her droid "Artoo, go back. I need you to stay with the ship." Obi-Wan told his wife's droid "Here, take this, and wait for orders." Obi-Wan tosses the comlink to R2.


	10. Episode III:Revenge of the Sith part II

**Disclaimer:I dont Own Star Wars that belong to George Lucas and Disney**

Anakin and Obi-Wan head for the elevator. A door opens in the hallway and two of General Grievous's bodyguards confront the two Jedi. One of the bodyguards said "General Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker. We've been waiting for you." Obi-Wan stated "We are here to relieve you of Chancellor Palpatine, not join him." As a dozen more droids join the group, the two Jedi ignite their lightsabers and stand back-to-back. Obi-Wan said to his wife "Anakin. . ." Anakin told her husband "Ready."Anakin and Obi-Wan use their lightsabers and cut a large circle in the floor.

The Two Jedi cut their way down several floors into a large generator room. Huge explosions outside the ship have caused several large pipes overhead to break, and fluid is spewing everywhere. The Jedi get up and turn off their lightsabers. Anakin dips his hand into the fluid and sniffs -Wan told her "fuel. The slightest charge from our sabers will send this ship into oblivion. That's why they've stopped shooting." Anakin told her husband "Well then, we're safe for the time being." Obi-Wan said "Your idea of safe is not the same as mine."

They run, explosions rattle the ship, and pipes continue to burst around them, spilling more fuel into the hallway. At the far end, six super battle droids drop into the fuel. The sounds of shield doors closing and locking echo throughout the hallway. They pass several large power generators, which are topped with sparking excess power dischargers. Anakin said "They're sealing this section off." Obi-Wan said "Six droids coming our way!" The last of the doors can be heard closing in the told her husband "Keep moving. There must be vents . . . This way." They move along a wall. Anakin climbs up the side to a small vent. The fuel gets closer to the sparking dischargers. Obi-Wan told her "We'll never get through that. It's too small!"

They move toward a second vent. Obi-Wan is swimming in the fuel as it reaches to within a couple yards of the ceiling. Anakin feels along the ceiling and finds another smaller vent. She closes her eyes and tries to sense an opening, then she moves on. Obi-Wan is forced into hand-to-hand combat with one of the super battle droids. It pulls the Jedi under the fuel. Just before he is about to drown, Obi-Wan disables the super battle droid by pushing him into an exhaust pipe. The fuel is up to the Jedi's chins. Anakin finds a very, very small metal grate, then pounds on it until the tiny grate breaks loose. Anakin told her husband "I found our escape vent." Obi-Wan told his wife "Anakin, this is no time for jokes. We're in serious trouble here." Anakin said "Only in your mind. My Master. Look, no structure." Anakin grabs the side of the tiny hole and gives it a big yank, ripping a large panel loose revealing a "man-sized" work shaft. They scramble through it as the droids swim closer.

The Jedi couple pull themselves through the narrow vent shaft until they reach a small hatch in the side of the tube. Anakin told her husband "Here's a way out." As the super battle droids reach the opening in the ceiling and the fuel gets to within a few feet of the power generator sparks, the Jedi work the keyboard on the pressure lock, opening the latch.

The Two Jedi climb into a small passageway and slam the hatch shut. They make their way through the ever-shrinking shaft until they reach the end.

A hatch opens in one of the main hallways of the invisible hand, and the Jedi squeeze out, Slamming the hatch. Behind them, Anakin seals the hatch with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan told his wife "That won't hold when the fuel hits those power dischargers." Anakin told him "The blast will break the hull. This side's pressurized." Obi-Wan told his wife "You still have much to learn, Anakin Kenobi."

In the vent shaft The super battle droids climb up the vent shaft. super battle droid R77 and several other droids wait in the generator room as the fuel continues to rise toward the power discharger. super battle droid R77 said "I have a bad feeling about this."

In the generator room The fuel hits the sparking power discharger, and there is a huge explosion.

Back in the hallway with Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi a large bulge appears in the wall around the sealed hatch as the explosion hits. Obi-Wan jumps back, then stands amazed. Obi-Wan told her "All right, you win. I have much to learn. Let's go!" Anakin grins at Obi-Wan, and they run down the hallway.

In a wide hallway the two Jedi wait for an elevator to arrive. They turn around and see they are face to face with three destroyer droids also known as Droidekas. The droids start blasting away. Anakin deflects the bolts. Obi-Wan frantically pushes the elevator button several more times. Anakin exclaimed "Destroyers!" Finally the elevator door opens, and they rush inside under a hail of laser bolts. The elevator door slides shut. The Jedi turn to see battle droids standing behind them. One of the battle droids stated "Drop your weapons! I said drop 'em." The Jedi couple activate their lightsabers and destroy all the battle droids in the elevator shaft.

Back in the hangar R2-D2 notices two super battle droids entering the hangar. He moves and hides behind a Jedi Starfighter.

Back in the elevator,The elevator begins to move and screeches to a stop. Obi-Wan asked his wife "Did you press the stop button?" Anakin said and asked her husband "No, did you?" Obi-Wan told her "No!" Anakin said "Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin ignites her lightsaber. Obi-Wan said "We don't want to get out, we want to get moving. Artoo . . . Artoo. Do you copy? Activate elevator . . ." He looks at the elevator control panel and said "31174." Anakin cuts a hole in the elevator ceiling.

Back in the main hangar two super battle droids are inspecting the Jedi starfighters. They overhear Obi-Wan's voice over the comlink and are distracted. One of the super battle droids said "What's that?" another super battle droid said "Get back to work. It's nothing."

Back in the elevator Obi-Wan said using the comlink trying to contacting his wife's droid "Artoo?" Anakin climbs through the hole in the ceiling of the elevator. Obi-Wan muttered "Always on the move." Obi-Wan continues to talk on the comlink. R2 quietly beeps a reply.

Back in the main hangar R2 tries to muffle the comlink as the two super battle droids try to figure out where the voices are coming from. R2 extends an arm and plugs into a computer interface. Obi-Wan said on the comlink "Artoo, switch on the comlink. Artoo, do you hear me? Artoo, we gave you a job to do! Artoo."

Back in the elevator shaft Suddenly, the elevator plummets down the shaft. Anakin quickly jumps and grabs onto the hallway entry door. She watches as the elevator recedes down the shaft and disappears. Anakin struggles to keep her grip on the closed door as sparking wires rain down on her.

Back in the elevator,The elevator starts to descend rapidly.

Obi-Wan said "Stop, stop! Artoo, we need to be going up."

On the elevator shaft Anakin struggles to hang on to the narrow edge of the elevator shaft. The door to the elevator shaft is pried open, and two battle droids appear in the doorway and look down at anakin. They point their guns at her. One of the droids said "Hands up, Jedi! Don't move." The other droid said "Roger, roger."

Back in the main hangar The two super battle droids overhear Obi-Wan's comlink messages to R2. one of the super battle droid said "There it is again." Obi-Wan said on the comlink "Artoo, do you copy? Artoo, do you hear me? Artoo, we need to be going up, not down."

Back in the elevator,the elevator races down as Obi-Wan holds on. Obi-Wan told his wife's droid "Stop. Artoo! We need to go up! Stop, stop!" The elevator stops with a jolt. Obi-Wan falls to the floor.

In the main hangar The two super battle droids see R2 and walk toward the little droid. One of the super battle droids said "Hey you!" R2 plugs into the interface again and the elevator shoots up. Back in the elevator Obi-Wan stands up after having fallen in the -Wan said "Now, that's better."

Back in the MAIN HANGAR R2 is held up by the two super battle droids, who chuckle as the little Astromech droid curses and swings at them. One of the super battle droid said "You stupid little astro droid!"

Back on the elevator shaft Anakin looks down and sees the elevator heading toward her at a high rate of speed. She looks at the battle droids leaning over him with their guns pointed at her. She calculates for a moment, then gives herself a push and flips herself up into the elevator shaft.

Before Anakin can arc into a descent down the shaft, the elevator races up through the shaft, cutting the two B1 Battle droids in two. Anakin lands on the elevator and quickly drops back through the hole in the ceiling. Obi-Wan is startled and ignites his lightsaber. Obi-Wan realizing it's his wife said "Oh, it's you." Anakin said "'Oh it's you?' Were you hoping for someone else." She said, sauntering over to him. He gave a low chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Obi-Wan said "Now why would I need someone else when I have the sexiest woman in the galaxy?" he asked in a low, seductive voice. As he smiled she leaned in slowly, capturing his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Her body began to ache for him as his hands slipped lower, cupping her round bottom and gently squeezing it through the tight leather pants that shined like the expensive cars that many of the senators now drove. She massaged his bottom lip between her teeth, releasing it when he grabbed a bit harder, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

In the main hangar R2 activates his oil hose and sprays the super battle droids. The super battle droids slip on the oil.

Back inside the elevator shaft after both jedi finished they're makeout session Anakin asked her husband "What was that all about?" Obi-Wan told her "Well, Artoo has been." Anakin said "No loose wire jokes . . . He's doing the best he can." Obi-Wan asked "Did I say anything?" Anakin said "He's trying!" Obi-Wan protested "I didn't say anything!"

In the main hangar R2 ignites his arm rockets and shoots out of their grip, spraying them both with oil and setting them on fire. The super battle droids slip and slide until they fall, smoldering. R2 rolls away.

In the general's quarters The elevator door opens and the Jedi couple carefully make their way into the main room of the General's Quarters. At the far end sits Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin and Obi-Wan move toward the chancellor. As they get closer to Palpatine, they see a very distressed look on the Chancellor's face. Obi-Wan bows and said "Chancellor." Anakin asked him "Are you all right?" Palpatine said quietly "Count Dooku."

Palpatine makes a small gesture with his hand. Obi-Wan and Anakin turn around. The elevator doors can be heard opening and closing as Count Dooku strides into the room. He is above the Jedi, standing on a balcony, with two super battle droids. The Jedi turn to see him. He looks down on the Jedi. Obi-Wan says quietly to his wife "This time we will do it together." Anakin told her husband "I was about to say that." Count Dooku jumps down to the main level. Palpatine said "Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan told the politician "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." Obi-Wan and Anakin throw off their cloaks and ignite their lightsabers. Dooku said "Your swords, please, Master Jedi. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

Obi-Wan and Anakin move toward Dooku. Obi-Wan said "You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan and Anakin charge Count Dooku. A great sword fight Dooku said "I've been looking forward to this." Anakin told the Dark Jedi "My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Dooku told her "Good. Twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku lunges at the Jedi and they fall back . . . Dooku said "Your moves are clumsy, Kenobi . . . too predictable. You'll have to do better."

As the battle proceeds, Obi-Wan and Dooku are tired. Anakin is stronger as she becomes angry. Anakin continues to drive the attack on Dooku. Dooku throws Obi-Wan back using the Force. Anakin and Dooku move up the stairs. As they reach the upper landing of the General's Quarters, Anakin leaps over Dooku. Obi-Wan reaches the top of the stairs, destroying two super battle droids. Dooku holds Obi-Wan in the air using the Force as he turns and kicks Anakin out of frame. Obi-Wan is choking. Anakin hits the archway. Dooku sends Obi-Wan flying. The Jedi tumbles to the lower level unconscious. Dooku spins around again and, using the Force, causes a section of the balcony to drop onto Obi-Wan. Anakin spins and kicks Dooku, sending him over the balcony. Anakin Jumps, following him down to the main floor. Dooku and Anakin continue the fight. Dooku told her "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them." Anakin regains her composure and attacks Dooku as the Dark Lord continues his spin to meet her head on. Their fighting becomes even more intense. Anakin attacks Dooku with a new ferociousness.

Anakin and Dooku continue their fight. It is intense! Finally, in one last energized charge, Anakin cuts off Dooku's hands. The Jedi catches the lightsaber as it drops from the severed Sith Lord's hand. Dooku stumbles to the floor as Anakin puts the two lightsabers to his neck. Palpatine is grinning as he watches Dooku's defeat. Palpatine said "Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" Anakin told him "I shouldn't." Palpatine told her "Do it!" Anakin told Dooku "I will not kill you,Dooku." Dooku said "Thank you." as Anakin put handcuffs on his arms Palpatine was not pleased of what she did as he stands up and said to Anakin "I fear that may have been a mistake, Anakin. He's far too dangerous to be kept alive." Anakin goes to her husband Palpatine said "We have too many people Anakin if we hope to leave then we'd better leave him." Anakin told him "I'm not going to leave him." Palpatine said "Leave him, or we'll never make it." Anakin told the chancellor "His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin picks up her husband, slings him over her shoulder, and heads for the elevators.

Anakin carries her husband to the elevator doors and hits the button. Palpatine and Dooku joins her. Anakin said "The elevator's not working" she said into her comlink "Artoo." R2 beeps a response to Anakin. Anakin said "Activate Elevator 3224." Suddenly the ship shifts to its side as the elevator doors open. Palpatine and Dooku thrown to the ground. Anakin jumps to the door frame of the elevator. Anakin looks into the elevator shaft. Anakin asked "Artoo ... do you copy? Artoo, come in!"

As the ship rolls, spacecraft and equipment crash from one side of the ship to the other. Several objects break through the metal blast doors, causing objects to be sucked into space. R2 starts to slide toward one of the small holes.

In the elevator lobby As the elevator shaft rotates, it has become a long hallway. Anakin clings to the doorframe with Obi-Wan on her shoulder, as the Chancellor and Dooku struggles to join her.

In the main hangar R2 continues to skid and slide toward open space. He swerves around boxes and wrecked fighters. One of the battle droids stumbles and is consumed by the electronic shield in a zap. R2 beeps a reply as he dodges the laser blasts of the battle droids. One bolt hits very near him, and he screams in terror.A few moments later R2 is about to be overtaken by a starfighter sliding behind him. He falls into a heap of broken battle droid parts and the fighter bounces over him.

The Invisible hand heads straight down toward the planet.

Back in the elevator lobby Anakin jumps into the horizontal elevator shaft with Obi-Wan still on her shoulder. Anakin said "We can't wait. Come on, we have to be fast."

Palpatine and Dooku climbs into the elevator shaft also. They start running. The ship begins to roll again, and the Jedi,the Chancellor and Dooku are forced to jump from one side of the elevator to the other.

A moment later in the elevator shaft Anakin is still carrying her husband on her back, Dooku and Palpatine run down the elevator shaft as it starts to move upright. Anakin cuts a control box on one of the doors, but before the doors can open, the ship moves to an angle, causing Anakin,Dooku and Palpatine to start sliding down the shaft. Anakin grabs some wires in the control box with one hand. Palpatine grabs onto the Jedi's leg. As the ship rights itself, they are left hanging in the bottomless elevator shaft.

A moment later still in the elevator shaft Anakin, Obi-Wan, Dooku and Palpatine hang precariously on the side of the bottomless elevator shaft. Obi-Wan regains consciousness and tries to look sees that dooku is with them. Anakin notices that her husband has regained consciousness and said "Easy. We're in a bit of a situation." Obi-Wan asked her "Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan looks down and sees Palpatine and the bottomless pit. They hear R2 beeping on Obi-Wan's comlink. The ship begins to roll, causing the vertical shaft to move into a forty-five-degree angle. They hear the elevator brakes release and look up to see the elevator heading toward them. Anakin said "Hold on". Obi-Wan asks "What is that?" Obi-Wan and Anakin look up to watch the elevator approach them at high speed, then Obi-Wan turns to Anakin. Obi-Wan said "Oops." Anakin said into her Comlink "Artoo, Artoo, shut down the elevator!" Obi-Wan shouted "Too late! Jump!"

They fall about three hundred feet before the tilt of the ship catches up with them, and they hit the side of the shaft and slide at great speed just ahead of the elevator. The shaft continues to rotate until it is completely horizontal. Anakin and Obi-Wan take out and throw grappling hooks. The hooks catch and they continue to fall. All the doors in the elevator shaft open up, and the group swings through the open door into a hallway. The elevator roars by. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Dooku and Palpatine fly through the elevator door and land.

Obi-Wan said "Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable. Come on." Anakin said talking into her comlink "Artoo, get down here. Artoo, do you copy?"

As the Invisible Hand continues to rotate, R2 squeals and pokes a periscope out of a pile of broken battle droid parts. He looks around then rockets up out of the debris.

In the hallway to the hangar bay Obi-Wan and Anakin lead Palpatine and Dooku down a hallway toward the hangar bay.

At the doorway to hangar bay It is extremely windy as bits and pieces are continually sucked into space. The hangar bay doors are closed, but great stresses are being exerted as the ship twists, re-entering the atmosphere of Coruscant. They stop in a doorway leading into the hangar bay. Obi-Wan said "None of those ships will get us anywhere." Anakin told her husband "I agree." Palpatine said "What are we going to do?" Anakin said "I don't know." Obi-Wan said "Don't look at me. I don't know."

Anakin and Palpatine both look to Obi-Wan. He shrugs his shoulders. Anakin's Fighter has been sucked out of the hangar bay and is totaled. Suddenly, the ship turns on its side. Anakin said "Here, Chancellor, lock this around your waist, and hold on." Obi-Wan said "We'll head toward the bridge and see if we can find an escape pod." Dooku informed them "There aren't any escape pods in this area they're only in the hull which is near the bridge." Anakin and Obi-Wan asked him "what." Dooku said "I said There aren't…" he was interrupted by Anakin and she said "We know what you said but why aren't there any." Dooku said "I never even gave it a thought about installing some into the ship." ANAKIN goes to Palpatine and hands the end of a cable that is attached to his utility belt and Obi-Wan does the same to Dooku. Palpatine and Dooku attaches them around each other's waist. Anakin and Obi-Wan throw their utility cables to some pipes in the ceiling and swing to a second set of pipes.

Obi-Wan grabs onto the pipes that run along what was the ceiling and is now the wall. As he moves out into the hangar, two super battle droids start firing at him. The Jedi ignites his lightsaber and deflects the bolts back at the droids, blowing them up. Anakin,Dooku and Palpatine follow Obi-Wan along the pipes running along the ceiling of the hangar. Palpatine struggles against the escaping air of the pressurized hangar. Palpatine and Dooku loses their grip as a pipe breaks, causing a rush of steam, but Anakin manages to maintain their grasp on the pipe as the chancellor dangles on the other end of the utility cable. They are surrounded by sparks and explosions as the ship twists and tries to break apart. Anakin moves out of the steam and struggles to pull Palpatine and Dooku back to safety. Anakin is almost pulled loose in the buffeting winds. The ceiling behind them buckles, causing pipes to break, creating geysers of steam. Some bits of pipe go hurling into the blast doors and out into space. They make it through a hangar doorway and close it behind them.

In the Hanger Doorway Obi-Wan, Anakin,Dooku and Palpatine are out of breath. Anakin and Obi-Wan said "Well, that was close." The couple laugh.

On the BRIDGE of the ship,The Invisible Hand one of Grievous's bodyguards said "General, we found the Jedi with Dooku. They're in hallway 328." General Grievous said "Activate ray shields." and he does exactly that.

In a HALLWAY of the ship They run down the hallway. Suddenly, ray shields drop around them, putting them in an electronic box in the middle of the hallway.


	11. Episode III:Revenge of the Sith part III

**Disclaimer:I dont own Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas,Disney,Lucas Films and LucasArts**

Anakin,Obi-Wan,Dooku and Palpatine run down the hallway. Suddenly, ray shields drop around them, putting them in an electronic box in the middle of the hallway. Anakin said " Ray shields!" Obi-Wan takes a deep breath to express his total disappointment. Obi-Wan said " Wait a minute, how'd this happen! We're smarter than this."Anakin told her husband "Apparently not, Master. This is the oldest trap in the book . . . Well ... I was distracted." Obi-Wan said "Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault." Anakin said "You're the Master. I'm just a hero." Obi-Wan said "I'm open to suggestions here."Palpatine said "Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous. Perhaps with Count Dooku's capture, we can negotiate our release." The Jedi look at each other in disbelief. And said "unlikely" Anakin said "I say . . . patience." Obi-Wan asked his wife "Patience! That's your plan, is it?" Anakin replied " Yes, Artoo will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields . . ." R2 comes skidding across the hallway and bashes into the opposite wall. He takes a moment to compose himself. Anakin said "See! No problem." Suddenly several doorways open, revealing two destroyer droids. sixteen super battle droids emerge from behind the destroyer droids. R2 turns and zaps one of the super battle droids who then kicks R2 over. The super battle droid said "Don't move, dummy. Ouch! Zap this." Obi-Wan asked his wife "Do you have a plan B?"

On the Bridge Obi-Wan, Anakin,Palpatine, Dooku, and R2-D2 are captured by General Grievous. They stand before the Kaleesh cyborg general. Grievous said "Oh yes. General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue. And Dooku I cannot believe you were so easily captured." A B1 battle droid walks to Grievous and hands him the Jedi's lightsabers. Obi-Wan said "That depends upon your point of view. Hah!"Grievous said "And Anakin Skywalker ... I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older and more feminine" Anakin shot back "General Grievous . . . Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected." Grievous said " Ahhhh, Jedi scum . . ." Obi-Wan said "Anakin, try not to upset him. We have a job to do."Grievous said "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Obi-Wan said "Not this time. And this time you won't escape." Anakin said "Artoo." R2 creates a distraction by extending all his arms, shooting out electrical pulses, and bouncing around. Obi-Wan, hands restrained with electro bonds, spins around, reaches out and, using the Force, yanks his lightsaber out of the General's hand, ignites it, and cuts his bonds. He continues to spin around and cuts his wife (Anakin Kenobi) free. Grievous said "Crush them! Make them suffer!" Anakin uses the Force to yank her lightsaber out of the General's hand.

The droids that surround them begin to fire. Obi-Wan and Anakin jump into the line of fire. The bridge degenerates into chaos. Obi-Wan and Anakin are locked in a pitched battle between electro staffs and laser swords with Grievous's two Palpatine is taken away by two battle droids and another one tries to free dooku but anakin stops them and then go back fighting with her husband against the droids. Grievous walks around the bridge directing the battle droids. Grievous said "Stay and watch your stations."

Obi-Wan fights one of Grievous's Bodyguards. The bodyguard carries an electrified staff about five feet long. When the laser sword hits it, electrical bolts fly everywhere and surround the laser sword. Obi-Wan is unable to cut the staff. The Jedi gets whacked pretty good a couple of times and is knocked halfway across the bridge. Obi-Wan pulls himself together and attacks again, cutting off the droid bodyguard's head. The droid bodyguard keeps attacking. Anakin struggles to defend herself against the other manic droid bodyguard. She cuts the droid bodyguard in half. two battle droids try to take the chancellor away and another one tries to free dooku again but anakin stops that battle droid. Anakin then follows the other two down the hallway and cuts them down, rescuing the Chancellor. Obi-Wan finishes off the headless bodyguard. It crumbles to the floor in pieces. alarms sound as the giant spacecraft begins to fall out of orbit. A pilot yells at Grievous and said "Sir, we are falling out of orbit. All aft control cells are dead." Grievous said "Stay on course . . . Don't bother with them. Keep the ship in orbit."

Obi-Wan and Anakin destroy the remaining droids. Grievous retrieves one of the bodyguard's staffs and faces Obi-Wan. Anakin leaps over a console and lands behind said "You lose, General Kenobi." One of the pilots stands next to the General. The pilot said "The ship is breaking up!" Grievous said "We've run out of time."

Obi-Wan tries to get at Grievous. Anakin runs at the General from the opposing side. Grievous turns and throws his electrified staff at the window. It breaks, causing chaos as everything that is not nailed down is sucked into space. Grievous is the first one sucked out into space. He fires a cable from his arm that attaches to the ship. He swings in and lands firmly on the side of the ship. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Palpatine hold on for dear life and anakin puts the cable on Dooku again . A blast shield closes around where the window used to be.

Obi-Wan continues to fight the Battle droids. The droids have backed him into a corner. Obi-Wan hides behind a control panel as the droids blast away at him. He jumps up and over the droids, cutting most of them down before he lands. He destroys the droids and joins his wife. Anakin and Obi-Wan cut through the rest of the Droids as if they were made of butter. Palpatine stands in shock as he watches the carnage. Droid parts are firing everywhere. Obi-Wan and Anakin stand back to back and cut down the last of the droids just as there is a huge shudder, followed by more alarms. sparks begin to fly outside the windows. Palpatine yelled "The hull is burning up!"

In the Hull General Grievous detaches his cable and crawls along the exterior hull of the invisible hand, using his magnetized hands and feet. He reaches a row of escape pods and enters an airlock.

In the escape Pod bay General Grievous enters the escape pod bay through the hatch. The cyborg General goes to a control panel and opens an escape said "Time to abandon ship." Grievous said "pulls a row of switches, and one by one the escape pods are jettisoned." He gets in one, the hatch closes, and the escape pod blasts away from the damaged Cruiser.

In the Bridge Both Obi-Wan and Anakin went over to the navigator's chair. Anakin said "All the escape pods have been launched." Obi-Wan muttered"Grievous." and then asked his wife "Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Anakin asked her husband "You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin sits in the pilot's chair and sees on a screen the back half of the ship break away. There is a great jolt, and the ship tilts forward. Obi-Wan said to his wife "Well?" Anakin replied to her husband "Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in."

Obi-Wan strapped Dooku in a chair and did the same to himself and Palpatine themselves into. Anakin struggles with the controls of the ship. The ship starts to heat up, and pieces break off. R2 moves in on Palpatine's controls and assists in flying the cruiser. Obi-Wan sid to his wife "Steady . . . Attitude . . . eighteen degrees." R2 beeps. Anakin told her husband "Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins." Obi-Wan said "Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins . . ." A large part of the ship breaks away. And R2 beeps "Uh oh!" Anakin informed her husband "We lost something." Obi-Wan reassured his wife "Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship." Anakin said "Now we're really picking up speed . . . I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down." Obi-Wan told his wife "Careful . . . we're heating up-twelve thousand . . . thirteen thousand . . ." Anakin asked her husband " What's our speed?" Obi-Wan told her "Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand . . . we're in the atmosphere . . ." Anakin points to one of the controls. R2 beeps madly. Anakin told her Husband "Grab that . . . Keep us level." Obi-Wan said "Steady. Steady." Anakin told her droid "Easy, Artoo. Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields." Obi-Wan said "Five thousand. Three thousand . . . two thousand. Fireships on the left and the right." one of the fireship pilots said "We'll take you in." Obi-Wan said "Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead." Anakin said "We're coming in too hot." Obi-Wan told her "Easy-easy."

The ship leaves a contrail as it streaks across the Coruscant skyline. Palpatine,Dooku (even though he is hand-less) and Obi-Wan hold on for dear life as the ship shakes and rattles toward an industrial landing platform.

On coruscant industrial landing platform A large landing platform in the industrial part of the city is surrounded by Emergency Fire Speeders. The smoking ship approaches as five Fireships spray it with foam. The ship finally makes a rather hard landing. Obi-Wan said to his wife "Another happy landing."

. outside the invisible hand is an industrial landing platform and the senate office building The small Jedi Shuttle carrying Palpatine and Dooku and the Jedi arrive at the landing platform. There are a dozen senators, including Bail Organa of Alderaan, Representative Jar Jar Binks, and C-3PO, waiting for them. Palpatine, Dooku, R2-D2, Anakin and Obi-Wan got out and took Dooku to the Jedi temple and Mace Windu went with the Jedi couple even though he did not know that they were married because Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin (skywalker) Kenobi married in secret, back to the temple.

Soon a Jedi Council meeting about the capture of Count Jard Dooku (Jard is count Dooku/Darth Tyranus's first name) Anakin stood in the middle of the Jedi Council room and Mace Windu said "Your actions today were extremely helpful to the republic and the Jedi,Master Skywalker." Anakin was caught off guard with this and she asked "Master?" Mace Windu told her "You've earned the right Skywalker." Mace Windu bowed his head to her in a sign of respect for her. Anakin informed them "When I was dueling him Palpatine requested that I should kill him rather than let him live." There was murmurs in the Jedi Council chamber only to be stopped when Mace Windu empathically said "What?!" the other Jedi masters looked to each other wondering the same thing. Her husband chimed in "Which I meant by what Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was to kill Dooku before the republic or the Jedi had the oppertunity to interrogate him the information would be priceless." Yoda bowed his head down and said trying to hide an ugly truth it is." The other Jedi Masters simply agreed with him and making clear the next move was to find out what Dooku knew about Chancellor Palpatine."


	12. Episode III: Revenge of the sith part IV

**AN: This story goes into the Clone wars CGI Tv show and the Revival I would never have my Star Wars Fanfictions go with the original clone wars tv show canon from 2003**

Later that night Anakin went to her Apartment and she took a pregnancy test and it turned out to be positive and she cried happily. Obi-Wan enters and went over to his wife and asked her "What's wrong,honey?" Anakin said "Obi-Wan, something wonderful happened." Obi-Wan asked "What has happened that has made you cry happily ." Anakin said "Obi-Wan,I just found out that I'm pregnant." Obi-Wan is happy and said "That's brilliant." Anakin said "I know, honey." Obi-Wan Asked his wife "honey remember what we keep saying about Once the war is over?" Anakin said "That we will leave the Order." She asked "What about it?" Obi-Wan said "Nothing. I just feel that it will be soon." Anakin said "So do I." They kissed and went to sleep.

The next day at the Jedi temple in the Jedi Council chamber Yoda, Mace, Obi-Wan, Anakin, hologram of Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie,Saesee Tiin,Agen Kolar And Coleman Kcaj sit in their seats with Dooku in the center who is standing trial.

Mace said "Count Jard Dooku you stand for turning against the Jedi. How do you plead?" Dooku said "Not guilty." Obi-Wan asked him "Who was Sith Lord that you were talking about just before the war started that was in control of the senate?" Dooku said "This will shock you all even you Skywalker. The dark lord of the Sith is Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. He was aiming to turn Anakin to the Dark side." They all gasp and are shocked Anakin even more so. Dooku continued "If he turned her to the dark side, and he would've activate the inhibitor chips in your clone troopers to execute all Jedi." Anakin asked"Just like what Tup did a few months ago." Dooku confirmed "Yes just like Clone Trooper Tup." Mace asked "What should we do to him should we Strip the force from him or sentence him to prison for life?" Yoda said "Discuss this we will in private." Guards take Dooku out of the chambers and Anakin said "I say Prison." Obi-Wan agreed with his secretly wife and former Padawan. Ki-Adi-Mundi said "I agree with Master Skywalker and Kenobi." Yoda said "Prisoned for life,he will." Mace said "Let's just hope no one tries to break him out of prison." Ki-Adi-Mundi asked "So who will go to confront Palpatine?" Yoda said "I will with Master Windu, Kenobi and Skywalker." Mace said "We need to execute Order 65 in case Dooku was telling the truth." Yoda said "That we will." Let's just hope that the chancellor is not the Sith Lord. The meeting ended and every Jedi executes Order 65 on their Clone troopers in case Yoda,Mace, Obi-Wan and Anakin failed.

Yoda, Mace, Obi-Wan And Anakin entered the Chancellor's private office and Palpatine asked Master Yoda, Windu, Kenobi And Skywalker what are the four of you doing here?" Yoda said "Told you were the Sith Lord we did." Palpatine Said "We'll I assure you that I'm not a Sith." Mace said "The dark side we sense in you" mace pauses and finishes "You are under arrest Chancellor." Mace,Yoda,Obi-Wan And Anakin pull out their lightsabers and ignite them Palpatine asked "Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Mace said "The Senate will decide your fate." Palpatine stated angrily "I Am The Senate!" Mace said "Not yet."

A lightsaber appears in Palpatine's hand and said "It's treason then." Palpatine spinned towards them and Yoda and Mace were fighting him with their signature combat styles Yoda's was Ataru and Mace used Vapad. Palpatine tried to use force lighting on Yoda but Yoda catches it with the force and aims it right back at him. Palpatine slowly gets tired after awhile and both Yoda and Mace gets him to Cower at a Window and Mace said "I'm going to end this once and for all." Mace stabs his lightsaber at Palpatine Who then dies and Palpatine's Computer Gave them information of where General Grievous was hiding at which is Utapau Yoda and Mace said to Anakin and Obi-Wan must go to Utapau to confront Grievous. Mace asked Do any of you know who would be fit as the next Chancellor Anakin said "I think Senator Organa would be the next chancellor. Obi-Wan said "I agree with her Senator Organa is the least corrupt besides Senator Amidala but she is too young to be chancellor." Yoda said "Agree with them I do."

later the secretly married Jedi Anakin 'Skywalker' Kenobi and her husband Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded a shuttle to a Republic battleship where both Commander cody (CC-2224) and Captain Rex (CT-7567) was waiting for them stand at attention in rows on the floor of the hangar deck, waiting to board landing craft. Obi-Wan and his wife (Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi) are standing next to a republic shuttle talking to several Clone Commanders and Clone Captains with their helmets off. A hologram of the planet Utapau is projected by R2-D2 into the middle of the hangar. Cody said "Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here . . . on the far side." Rex said "General Skywalker just signal us when you two make contact with the locals and I just hope it's better than last time you both were on Utapau." Obi-Wan said "We'll keep them distracted until you both get there. Just don't take too long." Cody said "Come on,General , when have either me or Rex ever let you down?" The four of them laugh. Obi-Wan said "Cato Neimoidia . . . for starters." Obi-Wan and Anakin and R2 starts to board the shuttle Cody said "That was Anakin and Rex who were late. I believe." Anakin said "hey it was not my fault or Rex's it was the ambush caused by the separatists and Grievous' droid army" Obi-Wan said "Very well, the burden is on me and Anakin to not to destroy all the droids before you and Rex get there." Cody and Rex said together "were counting on you both."

Obi-Wan and Anakin blasts the Republic shuttle out of the Republic Battle Cruiser Anakin activated the Hyperdrive and the two of them entered into hyperspace and they headed for the planet Utapau. a few minutes later the shuttle exited hyperspace and heads for the planet Utapau. The republic shuttle skims over the planet's surface, flat except for a few giant sinkholes.

Anakin lands the shuttle on a Platform projecting out of the side of a giant sinkhole. All is quiet and a local Pau'an administrator named Tion Medon, comes out to greet the 2 Jedi that are secretly married. Obi-Wan and his wife Anakin walk down the shuttle's ramp as a short ground crew looks over the shuttle. On a ledge above the landing platform, Grievous's Magnaguards watch as Obi-Wan and Anakin talks to Tion Medon. Tion Medon said to 2 Jedi "Greetings, young Jedi. What brings both of you to our remote sanctuary?" Obi-Wan said "Unfortunately, the war." Tion Medon said "There is no war here unless you both have brought it with you."

Anakin said We have information that General Grievous is hiding on this planet." Tion Medon leans close to them and speaks quietly "He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us." Obi-Wan said "we understand." Tion Medon said "The tenth level . . . thousands of Battle Droids . . ." Obi-Wan said "Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time." Obi-Wan and Anakin walks back up the ramp and Anakin said to R2 "take the Fighter back to the ship. we're staying here. Tell Cody and Rex the We've made contact." R2 beeps a reply and the Jedi walk away from the shuttle.

Obi-Wan and Anakin are in a hallway, they're hiding and they saw the shuttle take off. they quietly moves farther into the city. Obi-Wan and Anakin makes their way through the city, looking up at the tenth level Obi-Wan with electro-binoculars from his utility belt. He tries to figure out how is both he and his wife are going to get up there. He hears strange bellowing cries so does Anakin and they investigate.

He comes across a corral filled with about half a dozen Varactyl and several Wranglers are standing around and both Obi-Wan And Anakin walk up to the Wranglers and Obi-Wan uses the Force with his slight hand movements and said "We need transportation." Wrangler said in his native tongue "You both need transportation." Obi-Wan said "Get it for us." The Wrangler said in his native tongue "I will get it for both of you."

One of the Wrangler turns to the others and chatters away in his native tongue. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin walk along the line of Varactyl, checking out each one. They both looks at their teeth, legs, etc. Finally he pats one on the neck,so does Anakin . Obi-Wan and Anakin said "This one." The Wrangler brings the chosen Varactyl over to the Jedi and introduces the Varactyl to them "Boga." Obi-Wan and Anakin Both Said "Good girl, Boga."

Obi-Wan And his wife both swing onto the back of the Varactyl. The Varactyl rears up and scurries outside to the edge of the sinkhole.

The Varactyl names Boga rears up on her hind legs again, then climbs the wall of the sheer cliff and starts moving up toward the tenth level. The city appears to be deserted. Obi-Wan and Anakin are alert to any movement.

General Grievous stands before the Council of separatist, including Nute Gunray, Rune Haako. Poggle The Lesser, Shu Mai, San Hill, Po Nudo, Wat Tambor, and Passel Argente. Obi-Wan and Anakin hides above the assembly and they both watches intently.

General Grievous said "It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there."

Nute Gunray asked "Safe? Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General, without Count Dooku. I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe." Nute doesn't know about Palpatine's death yet nor does Grievous.

General Grievous said "Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip . . . Your ship is waiting."

Obi-Wan is deep in thought. Both Jedi removes their robes and they jumps down behind the General Obi-Wan: Hello, there!

General Grievous: General Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker you both are Magnaguards swing their electric staffs General Grievous said to his Magnaguards "Kill them!" Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and went to Soresu and Anakin activated her lightsaber and went in Ataru. About 100 battle droids surround Obi-Wan and Anakin, the Magnaguards move towards them but Obi-Wan pulls something from above the Magnaguards with the force and crushed them one of them barely survived and Anakin Use Her lightsaber and slashed the Magnaguards head off. Battle Droids cocked their blasters at Obi-Wan and Anakin as they walk toward General Grievous and General Grievous said "Back away. I will deal with these Jedi slime myself." Obi-Wan said "Your move." Anakin said "You won't be able to kill two of the most powerful Jedi at once even I was conceived through the Force." General Grievous said as he loosened his cape "You fools. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself." General Grievous' arms separate and grab all four lightsabers on his belt. His four arms create a flashing display of swordsmanship and he said "Attack, Kenobi. Attack, Skywalker." Obi-Wan went in Soresu and Anakin went into Ataru as she said "You forget I'm the Jedi that captured Count Dooku!" Obi-Wan and Anakin are both hard-pressed to defend themselves against the deadly onslaught. They fight across the control room as the Battle Droid SharpShooters try to pick off the 2 Jedi. Obi-Wan mounts a ferocious counterattack and cuts off one of Grievous's hands. A loud explosion is heard echoing throughout the sinkhole. General Grievous, Obi-Wan and Anakin glance to the entrance of the control center and see Clone Troops of both the 212th attack battalion and the 501st in the distance, attacking droids in the sinkhole. On the far wall of the sinkhole, clones can be seen rappelling onto balconies. Obi-Wan stated "We may not defeat your droids, but our troops certainly will." General Grievous said "Army or not, you both must realize you are doomed." Obi-Wan said I don't think so." Anakin said "I don't think so as well." She force pushes him high above onto a object similar to the one her husband dropped on Grievous' Magnaguards Grievous falls down a lower platform both Obi-wan and Anakin jump down after him

Clones rappel into the control center and blast away at the remaining Droids. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin cuts down several Droids as they race to the entrance of the control center. Obi-Wan and Anakin spots General Grievous racing toward one of the landing platforms in the midst of the battle. General Grievous jumps onto a Wheel Scooter and takes off down the wall of the sinkhole. Obi-Wan whistles for his and his wife's Varactyl named Boga, who runs to them. Obi-Wan and Anakin both jump on Boga's back.

Anakin and her husband Obi-Wan start chasing Grievous in the middle of the chase Obi-Wan drops his lightsaber and is picked up by Cody while riding the Varactyl.

Obi-Wan gives Boga a swift kick with the heel of his boot, and the three of them take off down the vertical side of the sheer cliff. As General Grievous reaches the landing platform where his shuttle is waiting. Obi-Wan and Anakin drops onto the top of the starship with their Varactyl. General Grievous spins his scooter around and takes off up the vertical cliff face with Obi-Wan, Anakin and Boga are in hot pursuit. The sinkhole is engulfed in a great battle between Clones and Droids. The people of utapau cower in whatever shelter they can find.

A large group of utapauan troops on Varactyls attack the Separatist droid army in the main city in a Plaza.

Obi-Wan , Anakin and General Grievous race through the city at breakneck speed. Passing through battle zones, narrowly escaping explosions, laser bolts, and troops from both sides.

General Grievous lays the Scooter down as he goes around sharp turns. Obi-Wan and Anakin's Varactyl breathes hard as she tries to keep up. They destroy droids, equipment, and clone troops as the 2 Jedi and the General cut a swath of destruction through the city.

General Grievous works his way out onto the rim of the sinkhole, passing some wind blades. The kaleesh cyborg General releases the brakes on the lethal blades, and they begin to spin, cutting off Obi-Wan and Anakin's access to the General. Boga pulls up short in front of the blades. General Grievous laughs and talks into a comlink "Prepare to move out of orbit. I will be up in a few moments." Obi-Wan and Anakin sizes up the situation, looking for a way to get to General Grievous.

The General accelerates off the edge, activating his claws, drops, and clings to another nearby grouping of windmills. Boga attempts to jump to follow and barely makes it, almost falling into the precipice below.

General Grievous roars through the stone block tunnel system, riding up on the curved walls as he goes around corners or passes oncoming traffic. Obi-Wan and Anakin races after the Kaleesh-cyborg and Boga is moving onto the ceiling as they pass traffic. Obi-Wan and Anakin catches up with General Grievous, and they charge through the tunnel, side by side. Obi-Wan grabs the Droid's electronic staff.

Extending from the wall of a small sinkhole is a secret landing platform with a small Separatist Fighter sitting in the middle of it. Obi-Wan, Anakin and General Grievous all race out of the tunnel system and onto the landing platform.

Obi-Wan yanks on the staff, then jumps off of Boga onto the General's scooter so does Anakin , knocking the three warriors to the ground. General Grievous pulls out a laser pistol and fires at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reaches out his hand, grabs the General's electro-staff and spins the staff, blocking the laser bolts.

Anakin charges at General Grievous with her lightsaber, she hits the Kaleesh-cyborg in the stomach, she uses the force pulling the gun away from Grievous' hand and threw it towards her husband who puts it on his belt. General Grievous is hit by Anakin's Lightsaber and Obi-Wan hits him with the staff, and the Force bends their forearms. Grievous pulls Obi-Wan close to him, and Anakin, Obi-Wan And Grievous engage in a furious fight. Obi-Wan's electro-staff is knocked away by grievous. Anakin stabs Grievous in the back but not killing him,Grievous lets go Of Obi-Wan And Grievous' stomachplate opens up revealing organs. General Grievous grabs Obi-Wan, hoists him over his head, and tosses him across the platform. Obj-Wan dangles off the edge of the platform. He clutches the rim, trying to hold on. The Kaleesh-cyborg then grabs the staff and charges Obi-Wan. At the last second, Obi-Wan grabs the laser pistol that his wife threw to him from his belt and he fired it at the cyborgs chest several times and Grievous starts to burn up all over and his eyes caught on fire as well.

Anakin goes to where her husband was and help pull him up onto the platform and both of them walks by the destroyed carcass. Obi-Wan said "Thanks honey but blasters are So uncivilized . . ." Anakin said "We'll it saved you so there not always uncivilized." Obi-Wan shrugged and replied "I guess." Obi-Wan throws the pistol onto the platform, picks up the electro-staff, and jumps on Boga along with Anakin . The Varactyl rears up and takes off into the tunnel system.

They meet up with Cody and gave Obi-Wan his lightsaber and then they fought in the battle which was a Republic and then they went back to the shuttle they used so they can go back to the cruiser and they informed the council that Grievous is dead and where he sent the separatists leaders to and they traveled back to Coruscant and the Jedi council sent Yoda and Mace to arrest The Separatist leaders and they were successful and the Wars was over and Bail Organa became the Supreme Chancellor. The next day both Obi-Wan and his wife Anakin left the order so they can have a happy life with their children and without being Jedi, they were allowed to keep their lightsabers and robes.

Nine months later Anakin was in labor and Obi-Wan was by her side, they were at a hospital and he said "Save your energy,my love." Anakin said "I am." Anakin Then was in extreme agony as she felt her first child was ready to come out of her pushed as hard as she could and the child was born and was a boy who had ginger(red) eyebrows with grey eyes and Obi-Wan named him Jinn after qui-gon. Anakin was suddenly in extreme agony again and their final child was ready to be born and Anakin Pushed as hard as she could and their final child was born. Their Final child that was born was a girl with brown eyebrows with blue eyes and she named her daughter after her best friend Padmè.


End file.
